Wanna See You !
by Christie Stephanie
Summary: Kushina tidak tahu jodohnya akan datang dengan cara apa. Namun, ketika sifat keras kepala menguasainya, ia terus menyangkal perasaannya yang berbalas, yang akhirnya menimbulkan penyesalan tak berujung. Ketika sosok itu menghilang, Kushina hanya memiliki satu keinginan, yaitu bisa kembali melihat sosok Minato Namikaze di hadapannya. / Chapter 10 update! Last chapter! RnR please! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ini fanfiction pertamaku sekaligus fanfiction Minakushi pertamaku. Nah, ini chapter 1.

Thanks banget buat Marchel D. Dragneel atas saran dan dukungannya ^^

Jadi langsung aja,

Dont like dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Makan siang tidak terduga

* * *

"Waduh, gawat! Aku telat lagi!" jerit Kushina Uzumaki histeris. Kini dia berada dalam kamarnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas. Gadis jelita berambut merah terang ini segera berlari ke kamar mandinya. Dia sudah terlambat 5 menit dari waktu janjiannya dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_  
_yukata o kite geta mo haite_  
_karan koron oto o tateru_

Smartphone Kushina berdering merdu dengan ringtone lagu kesukaan Kushina, Utakata Hanabi. Dia langsung mengangkat telepon dari nama yang muncul di layar smartphonenya, Mikoto.

"_Moshi moshi?" _tanya Kushina pada orang di seberang sana.

_"Hei, Kushina, kamu ada acara besok siang?"_ tanya Uehara Mikoto, sahabat Kushina dari SD dan mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang, saat mereka sudah SMA.

"Oh, tidak, besok siang aku _stay _di rumah doang, ada apa?" jawab Kushina sambil bertanya balik.

_"Kamu mau ikut kita makan siang bersama tidak?"_ tawar Mikoto.

"Mmm, boleh deh, daripada aku jamuran di rumah. Jam berapa? Dimana? Siapa saja yang ikut?" jawab Kushina menerima tawaran Mikoto.

_"Jam 1 siang, di restoran Ichiraku. Yang ikut cuma aku, Fugaku, sahabatnya Fugaku, ditambah kamu,"_ jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Oh, oke, besok ya," langsung ketemuan aja di sana kan?" tanya Kushina.

_"Iya, jangan lupa ya, jam 1 siang,"_jawab Mikoto sambil mengingatkan Kushina lagi.

"Oke, bye," jawab Kushina singkat sambil megakhiri panggilan Mikoto.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia langsung membuka lemari pakaiannya yang lumayan besar. Dia mencari cari baju yang pas untuk makan siangnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan 1 orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Akhirnya, dia memilih kaos ungu dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan sepatu kets warna putih dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dia segera pamit kepada ibunya dan berlari ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam.

* * *

20 menit kemudian, dia tiba di restoran Ichiraku. Dengan segera, dia memarkirkan mobil minibusnya di tempat parkir yang kosong. Dia segera mengambil tas selempangnya, mengunci mobilnya, dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk restoran tersebut. Setelah memasuki restoran tersebut, Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikenalnya sebagai Uehara Mikoto. Dia segera meluncur ke meja di pojok ruangan dan menemui sosok Mikoto.

"Heh, Kushina, kamu ini lama sekali sampai terlambat setengah jam lebih begini, perutku sudah demo nih," keluh Mikoto pada Kushina yang baru tiba 40 menit dari jam perjanjian.

"Hehehe, gomen, Miko, aku lupa tadi," jawab Kushina sambil nyengir gak jelas.

"Ya sudah, duduk," perintah Mikoto pada Kushina. Kushina segera duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Mikoto, berhadapan dengan seorang pria jabrik yang tidak dikenalnya dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ya sudah, cepat pesan makanan sepuas kalian berdua, hari ini, aku traktir," kata Mikoto pada Kushina dan pria pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, iya, Kushina, ini sahabatku, Minato Namikaze," jelas Fugaku pada Kushina sambil menunjuk sahabatnya.

"Namaku Minato Namikaze, salam kenal," ujar pria pirang jabrik itu yang bernama Minato Namikaze sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kushina Uzumaki," jawab Kushina singkat sambil menyambut uluran tangan pria di hadapannya.

Lalu, waiter datang dan segera mencatat pesanan mereka semua. Setelah sang waiter meninggalkan meja mereka, Fugaku dan Minato berbincang bincang sambil tertawa. Kushina segera mendekati Mikoto dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mikoto.

"Ini sahabatnya Fugaku?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, seumuran kita juga loh, dan dia baru akan masuk Konoha Senior High School mulai Senin besok," jawab Mikoto juga sambil berbisik.

Kushina hanya ber'oh'ria saja sambil manggut manggut.

"Siapa tahu, bisa ngambil hatimu, Kushina, kamu kan sampai sekarang kamu masih single," goda Mikoto sambil berbisik lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina sambil mendelik pada Mikoto. 'Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Fugaku,' lanjut Kushina dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kita lihat saja nanti," kata Mikoto sambil menyeringai.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang, mereka menyantap hidangan yang mereka pesan dengan tenang dan sesekali bergurau.

* * *

Selesai makan, mereka masih duduk sambil sesekali berbincang. Mikoto pergi ke kasir terlebih dahulu untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan. Sekembalinya Mikoto ke tempat duduk, Kushina langsung bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Miko, tumben kamu baik, traktir traktir kita, biasanya kan kamu pelitnya minta ampun," ledek Kushina pada sahabatnya.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa memberitahumu," tanggap Mikoto dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Aku dan Fugaku baru saja jadian, jadi aku traktir kamu, hitung hitung PJ -Pajak Jadian- boleh lah," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum miring.

Kushina terdiam. Ya, hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Tak lama, ia angkat bicara dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tak bergetar.

"Oh, selamat ya, akhirnya kalian jadian juga, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi kok, _longlast _yah," ucap Kushina pada Mikoto. Sungguh, ia harus berusaha mati matian agar air matanya tidak menetes di hadapan sahabatnya sambil menunjukkan senyum palsu. Ya, sungguh menyayat hatinya mengetahui kini Fugaku milik sahabatnya sendiri.

"Eh, iya, terimakasih, kamu cepetan nyusul dong," gurau Mikoto.

"Kamu juga, Minato, cepetan nyusul kami," kata Fugaku datar.

"Sama siapa coba? Sampai sekarang aku masih single, gak dekat sama cewek manapun," kata Minato sambil tersenyum miring.

"Sama Kushina aja, dia juga single kok," goda Mikoto.

"Hah, eh," wajah Minato memerah dan dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama, kecuali Kushina.

"Ehem, aku pulang dulu ya, mau mengerjakan PR," kata Kushina datar dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Oh, iya, terimakasih atas traktirannya," kata Kushina sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Ia berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menangis. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus kemana sekarang ini. Yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini, ya, hanya Taman Konoha.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N : nah, chapter 1 selesai, gomen kalau pendek banget dan banyak kesalahan di dalamnya . Dan aku butuh review kalian demi kelangsungan fic ini.

JAA MINNA-SAN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hai~ ini chapter 2nya, memang hanya sedikit lebih panjang, gomen jika mengecewakan :)

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, sudah aku balas :D

Terimakasih juga untuk Marchel D. Dragneel untuk sarannya dan sudah bersedia berdebat mengenai alur :D

Langsung saja,

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Tempat rahasia

* * *

Taman Konoha adalah salah satu taman besar yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Lahan taman ini sangat luas, tetapi karena bagian tengah dari taman ini lebih mirip hutan karena banyak pohon besar, mayoritas pengunjung lebih memilih melakukan aktivitasnya di 'lapisan' luar taman daripada di 'lapisan' dalam taman yang selain mirip hutan, juga sangat sepi-bahkan mungkin tidak ada orang disana.

Kushina tiba di taman itu 10 menit setelah ia melajukan mobilnya dari restoran Ichiraku. Ia segera mencari lahan parkir taman yang kosong. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera turun dari mobil dan mengambil tas selempangnya.

Kushina heran ketika melihat ramainya suasana Taman Konoha. Awalnya, dia ingin pergi ke Taman Konoha untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya karena dilema beratnya. Namun, ketika melihat keadaan Taman Konoha, hanya ada satu kalimat terlintas di pikirannya. 'Aku salah tempat,' batinnya, yang masih tercengang dengan situasi sekitarnya.

'Oh, iya! Ini kan Minggu! Pantas saja ramai begini,' sesalnya dalam hati, karena baru mengingat hari apa ini.

Kemudian, Kushina mengedarkan pandangan iris violetnya, mencari cari sudut taman yang suasananya sepi, sambil berjalan pelan. Langit biru yang masih agak terik-karena masih siang menjelang sore-memaksanya untuk mencari tempat yang juga rindang dan sejuk, tidak ada pilihan lain, selain di bawah pohon.

Dia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pelan pelan sambil mengingat kejadian di restoran. Hatinya kembali pedih memikirkan hal itu. Dia memang berada di Taman Konoha, tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Perlahan, dia mulai menjauh dari keramaian. Dia terus berjalan, mencari tempat dimana tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Hingga perlahan pula, panasnya matahari mulai tidak terlalu terasa. Dia agaknya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mulai mengangkat pandangannya, kemudian menengadah. Dia takjub dengan jalan setapak yang dilaluinya. Banyak pohon rindang dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Kemudian dengan senyum tipisnya, dia berlari kecil menuju kursi taman yang ada di sana.

Baginya, ini baru namanya tenang dan tentram. Suasana sepi, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang menghadap ke danau buatan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ya, ini tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran yang sedang sakit.

* * *

"Aku duluan, ya, bye! Terimakasih traktirannya!" ucap Minato setengah berteriak kepada pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto dengan senyuman merekah, sambil membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan santai menjauhi meja restoran.

Minato mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran Ichiraku. Hari ini, dia tidak membawa mobil pribadinya karena sedang diservis di bengkel. Untuk ke Ichiraku saja, dia dijemput Fugaku. Dia berjalan santai menuju supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kaleng _soft drink_ dan makanan ringan untuk menemaninya menonton film favoritnya.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari situ. 10 menit kemudian, dia tiba di rumahnya. Dia memasuki rumahnya dengan santai dan langsung di sambut oleh salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Dia segera menuju kamarnya. Setelah mengambil _remote _televisi kamarnya di atas meja, dia segera menekan tombol merah di _remote_nya. Namun, TVnya tidak menyala. Dia segera keluar kamar dan bertanya pada salah satu _maid_nya.

"Ayame-_san_, kenapa TV kamarku tidak menyala juga, padahal _remote_nya sudah dipencet tombol _On_nya berkali kali?" tanyanya pada_ maid_nya.

"Oh, listrik rumah ini agak bermasalah siang tadi, sepertinya korslet, jadi sedang diperbaiki, Minato-_sama_," jawab _maid_ itu sopan.

Minato hanya ber'oh'ria sambil bergegas meninggalkan _maid_nya. Dia kembali memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil barang belanjaannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu rumahnya, dan mengambil sepeda yang terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya. Dia melajukan sepedanya ke tempat favoritnya, Taman Konoha.

5 menit kemudian, Minato tiba di Taman Konoha. Dia segera menenteng kantong belanjaannya sambil berjalan santai di jalan setapak Taman Konoha sambil sesekali berlari kecil. Ya, dia ingin menuju ke tempat 'rahasia'nya.

* * *

Kushina hanya duduk termenung memikirkan beban pikirannya. Sesekali, dia menitikkan air mata. 'Tidak, Kushina itu kuat, kenapa harus menangis? Toh, nantinya Fugaku sendiri yang akan datang padaku,' batin Kushina cukup percaya diri, sambil menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya.

Angin sore ini sangat sejuk. Hembusannya menerbangkan daun daun yang telah gugur. Kushina diam, hanya memandangi sehelai daun kering di sebelah tangannya. Dia mengambil daun itu, tiba tiba angin kembali berhembus dan menerbangkan daun kering itu. Kushina hanya diam melihat daun kering di tangannya terhempas angin.

Tiba tiba, ketika Kushina hendak kembali menurunkan tanggannya, sehelai daun hijau, beterbangan di tiup angin, dan berhenti di tangannya. Dia hanya melihat daun itu dan kemudian membuangnya ke tanah.

* * *

Minato hampir tiba di tempat 'rahasia'nya. Dia berlari kecil menuju ke kursi taman tempatnya biasa duduk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut merah duduk sambil melihat daun di tangannya dan kemudian membuangnya.

Minato berjalan menuju kursi taman itu. Ya, dia tahu itu sosok Kushina Uzumaki. Dia mulai mendekati kursi taman itu.

"Ehem, apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya sopan dengan senyuman ramah.

Kushina yang sedari tadi terbengong, hanya menoleh ke arah suara dengan pandangan datar. "Hah? Oh, Namikaze-_san_? Tidak, tidak mengganggu," jawabnya cukup sopan dengan senyum yang tentunya dipaksakan.

"Oh, terimakasih, Uzumaki-_san_. Tidak perlu seformal itu, anggap saja teman biasa, panggil Minato saja, tanpa embel-embel. Hm, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Minato sopan.

"Oh, baik, err... Minato, dan kau juga cukup memanggilku Kushina, silahkan duduk," jawab Kushina sopan.

"Terimakasih, ngomong ngomong, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Minato sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di atas kursi taman itu.

"Duduk saja, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, tidak apa apa, hanya saja, tumben ada orang yang duduk di sini selain aku," jawab Minato dengan senyum miringnya.

"Memangnya biasanya tidak ada orang di sini?"

"Tidak, bahkan aku rasa, ini sudah seperti tempat pribadi dan rahasiaku,"

"Oh,"

"Iya, sangat jarang ada orang yang tahu tempat ini, bahkan hampir tidak ada, kamu orang pertama yang tahu tempat ini di antara semua orang yang kukenal,"

"Oh, sayang sekali tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini,"

"Iya, aku sering datang ke sini sendirian, untuk menenangkan pikiran, bahkan Fugaku saja tidak tahu,"

Kushina terdiam tidak menanggapi. Nama Fugaku yang terlontar dari mulut Minato kembali mengingatkannya pada memori pahit tadi siang.

Melihat Kushina hanya diam, Minato kembali angkat bicara dan mengalihkan topik.

"Mau minum?" tawarnya sopan.

"Boleh," jawab Kushina seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ini," kata Minato sembari menyerahkan sekaleng minuman pada Kushina.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

'Cantik,' batin Minato. Kemudian menjawab perkataan Kushina.

"Sama sama," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman 'maut'nya.

Sayangnya, Kushina yang sedang berkonsentrasi membuka kaleng minuman itu, tidak mmelihat senyum 'mematikan' Minato. Minato segera mengambil sekaleng minuman lagi dari dalam kantong belanjaannya dan membuka kaleng tersebut. Dia segera menenggak minuman itu hingga tersisa setengah kaleng saja. Sedangkan, Kushina lebih memilih untuk meminumnya pelan pelan.

"Oh, iya, kudengar kau baru akan masuk KSHS besok?" tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya," jawab Minato kalem.

"Masuk kelas mana?"

"XI-A,"

"Oh, berarti sekelas dengan kami bertiga dong,"

"Iya,"

"Wah, kau harus siap siap,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kelas kami itu kelas neraka, ributnya luar binasa,"

"Oh, begitu,"

"Begitulah, malah wali kelasnya si guru gak niat ngajar, Kakashi-_sensei_,"

"Oh, begitu,"

"Oh ,iya, sudah sore, aku harus pulang mengerjakan PR,"

"Jadi kamu belum mengerjakan PR? Tadi katanya ingin pulang mengerjakan PR?"

"Err.. tadi kebetulan lewat sini, jadi aku tiba tiba kepingin ke taman, ya sudah, aku pulang dulu," kata Kushina berbohong seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minato.

Minato hanya diam menatap kepergian teman barunya itu. Dia lalu kembali menenggak minumannya dan diam memandangi danau buatan di hadapannya.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Masih sangat jelek ya? Huwaa.. setidaknya sudah aku rampungkan semampuku, Dan tinggalkan review kalian ya, karena itu akan sangat bermanfaat! Terimakasih banyak :D

Review, please~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Halo~ ini chapter 3! Dan masih meminta saran, kritik, dukungan melalui review :) Karena review dapat meningkatkan semangatku dalam menulis cerita ini :D Dan sekedar info, chapter ini hanya ditulis dalam waktu 1 jam saja XD Jadi maaf jika mengecewakan :/

Oke, daripada terlalu banyak membaca author note yang nista ini, lebih baik langsung saja,

I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Pangeran baru pagi ini KSHS

* * *

"Kushina! Kushina!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Mito Uzumaki, di depan kamar putrinya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya cukup keras.

"Ngh... Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi, _Kaa-san_," erang Kushina sambil setengah berteriak pada ibunya yang ada di luar kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa, Shina. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh," tolak ibunya setengah berteriak menyahuti kata kata Kushina.

"Tuh kan, baru juga setengah tujuh," jawab Kushina santai, belum menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

5 detik..

4 detik..

3 detik..

2 detik..

1 detik..

'BRAK'

"UAPAAAAA! Jam setengah tujuh! Aku kesiangan!" teriaknya histeris setelah terjatuh dari kasur empuknya lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan segera menutup (baca:membanting) pintunya.

15 menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap yang cukup rapih dan berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, menghampiri meja makan. Di sana hanya ada ibu Kushina dan Hashirama Senju, ayahnya.

Tanpa duduk, dia langsung menyambar gelas susunya dan menenggaknya cepat cepat. Bahkan, dia selesai meminumnya dalam hitungan detik. Dia segera mengambil roti tawar dan berlari keluar rumah seraya berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya yang masih tercengang.

"_Ittekimasu_," teriaknya sambil berlari keluar sebelum mendengar balasan dari orangtuanya.

"_Itterashai,_ Kushina, kotak bentou dan uang jajanmu tertinggal!" teriak Mito Uzumaki sambil berlari keluar pintu rumah dan mendapati Kushina yang sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menjauhi Kediaman pemilik Uzumaki Group itu.

"Ckck, memang anak hiperaktif," oceh Mito sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala, berbicara pada suaminya yang masih di meja makan.

"Hahahaha, itu memang anakku, tenanglah, sahabatnya di sekolah kan bisa saja meminjamkannya uang," jawab Hashirama sambil tersenyum miring dan menenangkan istrinya.

"Semoga saja,"

* * *

10 menit kemudian, Kushina tiba di sekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung berlari setelah memastikan mobil itu telah terkunci.

Dia terus berlari hingga ke kelasnya. Di ambang pintu kelas, ia segera menoleh melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang 5 menit. Huh, dia masih selamat dari jeratan 'hadiah' keterlambatan sekolah ini. Sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat, yang kejam-menurutnya.

Dengan wajah masih lelah dan keringat bercucuran, dia segera menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang membaca novel.

"Ohayou, Miko!" sapanya dengan senyum ramah dan hiasan keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Kushina! Kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya berantakan banget, rambut kusut gak karuan, muka masih agak ngantuk tapi lelah, keringat bercucuran, padahal ini masih pagi," jawab Mikoto sambil menyebutkan satu persatu pendeskripsian penampilan Kushina pagi ini.

"Hah, terserah lah, yang penting aku selamat dari 'hadiah' maut keterlambatan, untung saja, bel terkutuk itu belum berbunyi," katanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang berada di sebelah meja Mikoto.

Kemudian, mereka berbincang bincang dan tak lama, muncul kehadiran dua lelaki, yang diantaranya adalah pangeran KSHS dan pangeran baru pagi ini KSHS. Ya, Fugaku Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze. Dengan wajah lusuh dan penuh keringat. Yap, karena dikejar kejar oleh para siswi siswi nista itu.

"Hai, Kushina, aku duduk sama Mikoto ya, kamu duduk saja sama Minato," kata Fugaku, padahal, baru saja tiba.

"Tapi-" ucapan Kushina terpotong saat menatap sahabatnya yang sudah langsung ditarik (baca:diseret) oleh pacar baru 2 harinya itu menuju tempat duduk sang lelaki.

Kushina yang melihat itu tentu merasakan pedih yang pastinya teramat sangat. Dia hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Minato yang ada di hadapannya langsung menuju meja awalnya, yaitu di sebelah meja Fugaku dan mengambil tasnya. Kemudian kembali dan meletakkan tas itu di meja di sebelah Kushina. Kushina hanya menunduk merutuki hatinya sendiri. Air matanya hampir lolos ketika sosok Minato menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Tidak apa kan aku duduk di sini?" tanya Minato.

Kushina hanya diam tak menoleh. Dia tahu Minato bicara padanya. Tapi tetap, pilihannya hanya diam. Minato yang menganggap gadis ini tidak menyetujui semua ini. Lalu, dia bicara lagi pada Kushina sambil mengambil tasnya yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tak apa, aku pindah ke tempat lain saja,ya," kata Minato lembut seraya membalikkan badan hendak mendudukkan diri di tempat lain. Namun, gerakannya yang hendak berjalan dari tempat itu terhenti, ketika tangan lembut Kushina menggenggam tangannya dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Tidak apa, duduklah di sini," kata Kushina datar.

Minato yang mendengar ucapan Kushina langsung tersenyum lega dan meletakkan kembali tasnya di atas meja.

"Oh ,iya, aku tinggal dulu, ya, aku harus ke ruang guru dan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas," kata Minato ramah dan segera berlari.

Kushina hanya menatap kepergian itu, dan kembali menunduk. Dia terlah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, hatinya sendiri, untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sebelum kakak lelakinya, Arashii Uzumaki pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya satu tahun lalu, memang dia berpesan pada Kushina bahwa dia tidak boleh menjadi gadis lemah agar tidak diremehkan orang lain, karena setelah itu, Arashii sudah tidak bisa terus berada di sisi adiknya untuk melindunginya.

Tetapi, bukankah kata kata 'tidak boleh lemah' itu berbeda dengan 'tidak boleh menangis' ?

Dan bukankah dengan tidak menangis malah akan membuat kita menjadi semakin lemah? Memang dengan menahan tangisan, kita tidak akan terlihat lemah secara fisik, namun batin dan hati kita malah menjadi semakin merapuh.

'KRING..KRING..KRING..'

Bel 'favorit' seluruh siswa KSHS berdering kencang, menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Membuyarkan seluruh lamunan hampa Kushina. Dia menatap masuknya sang wali kelas, maniak Icha Icha Paradise yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku dengan sebelah tangan kirinya dan memegang buku novel mesum yang sedang dibacanya dengan tangan kanannya. Diiringi oleh sosok Minato.

Sekilas memperhatikan penjelasan diri Minato dan mendengar jeritan histeris seluruh siswi yang pastinya minus Kushina dan Mikoto. Yah, mungkin benar, memang pangeran baru pagi ini KSHS.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Minato kembali duduk di sebelah Kushina, dengan diiringi mata siswi siswi yang membentuk '_love struck_'. Saat melihat pangeran baru mereka duduk dengan si siswi berambut merah, Kushina, tatapan mereka menjadi sinis dan tajam pada Kushina sambil berbisik bisik.

Kushina yang merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan mereka, membentak mereka setengah berteriak.

"Jangan melihatiku seperti itu, -ttebane!" bentaknya kasar.

"Sudah, Kushina, biarkan saja," ucap Minato menenangkan sambil mengusap pundaknya pelan.

Siswi siswi yang diteriaki sontak kaget dan menoleh ke depan. Karena pengalaman mereka, yang sering melihat keganasan Kushina menampar dan meninju orang orang yang menatapnya sinis dan mengatainya 'tomat', mereka tidak berani pada Kushina, bahkan kebanyakan korban Kushina perempuan, karena umumnya siswa lelaki menyukai Kushina karena Kushina _good looking_ dan cukup pintar.

* * *

Bel mereka tercinta berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan ada yang berlari menuju kantin, taman belakang sekolah, dan lain lain.

Minato hanya mengambil tempat minum dari dalam tasnya, sedangkan Kushina hanya membenamkan wajah pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hei, kamu tidak istirahat?" tanya Minato ramah.

"Tidak, aku lupa bawa bekal dan uang jajan, tadi buru buru," jawab Kushina tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku pinjamkan uang dulu, atau mau memakan sebagian bekalku juga boleh," tawar Minato sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu, nanti merepotkan," jawab Kushina datar sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan," jawab Minato masih bersikeras.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," kata Kushina mulai berdiri dan berjalan bersama Minato keluar kelas.

Banyak mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis, iri, kagum, dan macam macam. Wow, Minato, kau memang pusat perhatian dimana mana.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke loker Minato. Minato mulai membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah kotak makan. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ayo, aku ajak ke tempat pribadiku," ajak Kushina sambil tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah," kata Minato merespon.

Mereka terus berjalan lurus. Minato saja heran, semakin lama, tempat yang mereka lewati semakin sepi.

"Nah, ini tempat pribadiku. Tenang, tentram," kata Kushina girang.

"Tempat yang cantik," tanggap Minato sambil tersenyum hangat. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang kini sedang mekar, sungguh cantik. Mereka makan sambil berbincang dan bergurau. Pemandangan yang membahagiakan.

* * *

'KRING..KRING..KRING..'

Bel mereka yang terakhir untuk hari ini, yang pastinya diiringi sorak sorai seluruh siswa. Tertebak kan? Bel pulang. Mereka segera membereskan semua buku dan alat tulis mereka dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Kushina hanya membereskan bukunya pelan pelan.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Minato sambil menyandang tas ranselnya.

"Yah, mungkin, kalau tidak tergoda oleh tempat lain," kata Kushina.

"Oh, begitu, mmm, aku duluan ya?" pamit Minato.

"Silahkan, hati hati, dan.. terimakasih untuk bekalnya," jawab Kushina dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Tidak apa, dengan senang hati," kata Minato. Lalu dia berlalu meninggalkan Kushina.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Huh, selesai juga. Sepertinya tidak jauh lebih panjang dari yang kemarin ya? Huh, sungguh, keterlaluan author newbie yang satu ini.. hiks.. #Plak XD Memang, kadang author sering gila sendiri :D

Oke, sebaiknya author note diatas itu diabaikan saja ya~ itu tidak penting.

Yang penting, review dari para readers :D Sungguh, aku semangat sekali kalau membaca review kalian yang tidak banyak tetapi sangat mendukung! :D

Jadi, jangan lupa review :)

JAA~ MINNA-SAN!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Aduh belakangan ini kok jadi makin sering update yah XD Entah kenapa, rasanya tangan gatel banget kalau gak update :D Hm, aku butuh eview :/ revie lah, ayolah, review #plak XD

Oke, abaikan yang di atas itu XD tulisan tak bermutu :/

Oke, langsung saja,

Dont like, Dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Friendship conflict; Konoha Land part 1

* * *

Keseharian mereka nampak monoton, Kushina saja hampir mati rasa mungkin memikirkan sakit hatinya saat melihat sahabatnya, Mikoto bahkan jarang sekali bersamanya, dikarenakan setiap dia sedang bersama dengan Mikoto, tak lama pasti Fugaku menjemput kekasihnya tercinta itu dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Kushina.

Lain hal dengan Minato. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak momen yang tercipta antara dia dan Kushina. Dia juga menyimpan kecurigaan pada Kushina yang entah kenapa selalu berubah menjadi agak diam ketika melihat kemesraan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dan seiringan itu juga, suatu perasaan menyeruak dalam hatinya. Entah perasaan apa itu.

Perasaan gugup dan jantung berdebar ketika Kushina berada di dekatnya? Bukan, bukan itu.

Perasaan untuk memiliki Kushina? Sepertinya juga bukan itu.

Perasaannya seperti... Perasaan ingin melindungi dan membuat gadis itu selalu bahagia dan tersenyum. Entah, perasaan itu masih samar samar. Minato saja tidak mau ambil pusing akan semua itu.

Sedangkan pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto? Mereka tampak harmonis seperti biasanya, selalu hangat dan bahagia. Mereka selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan, setelah berpisah saat pulang sekolah, mereka langsung saling mengirimkan pesan singkat. Entah, nampaknya mereka seperti pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan.

Pagi ini, Minato baru tiba di sekolah dan melihat sosok Kushina sedang melamun di kursinya. Dia segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Kushina!" sapanya ramah dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Eh, oh, Minato, Ohayou!" jawab Kushina yang baru terbangun dari lamunannya dengan ekspresi kikuk.

"Kulihat tadi, kau melamun? Melamunkan apa?" tanya Minato agak sedikit kepo(?).

"Oh, tidak, bukan apa apa. Hanya melamun karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol, tidak ada kegiatan. Aku jadi bosan dan akhirnya melamun deh," jelas Kushina setengah berbohong. Ya, karena ada benarnya juga. Dia melamun karena benar benar bosan, karena biasanya Mikoto yang ada bersamanya untuk mengobrol dengannya tiba tiba tidak pernah lagi ada bersamanya.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Minato sambil manggut manggut.

Tiba tiba dua sosok insan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Ya, pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uehara.

"Ohayou, Kushina!" sapa Mikoto riang.

"Hn, Ohayou," kata Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ohayou, ada apa? Sempat sempatnya datang menyapa kami," jawab Kushina dengan malasnya namun dengan nada tajam sekaligus. Ya, ini bukan sekedar pertanyaan biasa. Ini sindiran.

"Loh, memangnya aku menyapamu harus punya maksud dan tujuan? Kan setiap pagi juga aku menyapamu," kata Mikoto heran karena tiba tiba sahabatnya ini berbuah menjadi agak cuek dan sinis padanya.

"Benarkah? Err... bisa tolong kau koreksi? Yang kau maksudkan 'setiap pagi' itu mungkin terakhir sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu," ucap Kushina dengan wajah malas namun nada tajam dimana mana.

"Eh," Mikoto sungguh mati kutu saat ini atas perkataan tajam sahabatnya. Sungguh, kini dia tahu letak kesalahannya. Dia mengabaikan sahabatnya ini hanya untuk berduaan dengan Fugaku.

"Eh, maaf deh, Kushina," kata Mikoto dengan nada bersalah pada Kushina.

"Hn," respon Kushina singkat sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Wajah Mikoto belum lepas dari perasaan bersalahnya. Fugaku yang seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan Mikoto, langsung merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi, lanjutkan. Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian berdua pergi ke Konoha Land," tawar Fugaku pada Minato dan mungkin, Kushina, bila gadis itu masih mendengarkan.

"Kapan?" tanya Minato.

"Sabtu besok pukul 10 pagi," jawab Mikoto.

"Aku sih bisa, tidak tahu Kushina," kata Minato sembari mulai menoleh pada Kushina.

"Hn, aku ikut," kata Kushina yang ternyata masih mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Langsung ketemuan di sana saja ya," kata Fugaku lalu seraya berlalu dan menarik tangan Mikoto.

Minato langsung duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Kau kenapa? Marah pada Mikoto karena dia menjadi jarang mengahabiskan waktu bersamamu?" tanya Minato lembut dan berhati hati, agar gadis di sebelahnya ini tidak tersinggung.

"Mungkin," jawab Kushina singkat.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu, aku menjemputmu pukul 9 pagi di rumahmu dan-" ucapan Minato terpotong oleh perkataan Kushina.

"Tidak perlu, nanti merepotkan," singkat memang tolakan Kushina.

"Ayolah, kutraktir ramen deh," tawar Minato mulai merayu sekaligus menawar nawar, seperti pembeli yang sedang menawar harga bawang di pasar(ngelantur!).

"Hn, baiklah, terserah kau saja," jawab Kushina pasrah.

"Tapi, karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita pulang bersama?" tanya Minato.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina datar. Kushina kebetulan hari ini berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, karena dia hanya berangkat sekolah dengan mobil bila sudah antara hidup dan mati, yap, hampir telat.

* * *

'KRING..KRING..KRING..'

Bel yang diiringi sorak sorai seluruh siswa berbunyi, Minato dan Kushina juga segera membereskan buku dan alat tulis mereka.

"Ayo," ajak Minato terlebih dahulu.

"Ya," jawab Kushina singkat, lalu mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang, bergurau, dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Kushina merasa aneh. Benar benar aneh akan perasaan yang agaknya mulai merembesi hatinya. Perasaan ini... Entahlah, dia tak pernah merasakan dan mengalaminya. Rasa bahagia, nyaman, aman, dan tenang. Ya, hanya bersama Minato perasaan ini muncul.

Dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Minato yang heran akan gelagat Kushina itu langsung bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali menggeleng gelengkan kepala begitu," tanya Minato dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Oh, ti-tidak apa apa," jawab Kushina menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga tiba di rumah Kushina terlebih dahulu. Di depan rumah Kushina, mereka berpisah, dan Minato mulai melambaikan tangannya, berlalu menuju rumahnya sendiri. Kushina hanya menatap kepergian Minato dengan senyuman.

* * *

Sabtu pukul 9 pagi.

Minato sudah sangat rapi dengan kaos biru mudanya, jaket abu abu tua, celana jeans hitamnya, dan sepatu kets hitamnya. Sungguh tampan dan mempesona. Tak lupa, sebelum beranjak menjemput Kushina, dia menyisir cepat rambut pirang jabriknya itu.

Dia segera mengambil smartphonenya, dompetnya, dan tak ketinggalan, sebuah kotak kecil untuk Kushina.

Dia segera berlari menuju garasi mobilnya, dan mulai merogoh kunci dalam kantung celananya. Lalu, masuk dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cukup cepat.

* * *

Kushina masih berada dalam kamarnya. Tepatnya, berada di depan cerminnya. Memang tak biasa, dia seorang gadis tomboy luar biasa itu menjadi memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia mengenakan dress berwarna pastel biru muda, cardigan putih bersih, sepatu sandal berwarna putih yang manis, dan menyelempangkan tas kecil yang berisi smartphonenya dan juga dompet. Sedangkan rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Sangat manis.

Tiba tiba, sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kushina!" panggil ibunya dari luar kamar.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_! Sebentar," kata Kushina segera berlari membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

"Kushina, sore ini _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan anak teman _Kaa-san_, dan kau, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya," pesan ibu Kushina pada putrinya itu.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_, oh, iya, apakah temanku sudah datang?" tanya Kushina pada ibunya.

"Oh, iya, temanmu sudah menunggu di bawah, sedang berbincang dengan _Tou-san_mu," jelas ibu Kushina.

"Oh, ya sudah," kata Kushina seraya menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Minato sedang berbincang dengan ayah Kushina di ruang tamu. Kelihatannya, mereka cocok. Tiba tiba, Minato yang melihat Kushina yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka, diam diam terpana akan pesona kecantikan Kushina yang sangat jarang dia lihat.

"Ohayou, Kushina," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Minato," jawab Kushina lembut.

"Ya sudah, cepat berangkat sana," kata ayah Kushina.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ittekimasu_," kata Kushina sembari tersenyum.

"_Ba-san, Ji-san_, _Ittekimasu,_" pamit Minato ramah.

"Ya, _Itterashai,_ Minato, Kushina," kata mereka berdua serempak.

* * *

Konoha Land, taman permainan yang dipenuhi wahana wahana permainan dari yang biasa, sampai yang mengguncang adrenalin. Taman yang terkenal dengan kebersihannya, kini ramai dipenuhi oleh banyak pengunjung, khususnya pada akhir pekan seperti ini. Bahkan, Konoha Land, selain memiliki wahana permainan, juga memiliki tempat lainnya seperti pantai, taman, dan sebagainya.

Di pintu gerbang Konoha Land, tampak dua sosok insan menunggu kedatangan dua orang temannya yang lain.

"Dimana Minato dan Kushina? Lama sekali," keluh Mikoto.

"Daripada menunggu mereka, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu saja?" tawar Fugaku.

"Oke, restoran di dalam Konoha Land kan?" tanya Mikoto tertarik.

"Ya," jawab Fugaku yang kemudian menarik tangan Mikoto menuju ke restoran di dalam Konoha Land.

* * *

"Hmm, terimakasih, traktirannya, Minato, _hontou ni arigatou,_" kata Kushina, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Douite,_ Kushina, tidak apa apa, dengan senang hati," respon Minato sambil menyunggingkan senyuman 'maut'nya.

"Ayo, berangkat ke Konoha Land," ajak Minato.

"Ya, ayo!" jawab Kushina bersemangat dan mereka langsung menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir dan memasukinya. Kemudian, mobil itu mulai menghambur dan berbaur dengan kepadatan jalan raya.

"Hei, kita sudah telat nih, pasti Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah menunggu," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, sepertinya iya, wah, kita bersalah sekali pada mereka," kata Minato sambil menoleh singkat dan tersenyum miring ke arah Kushina.

Lalu ponsel Kushina mulai berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Ya, Miko?" tanya Kushina pada orang di seberang sana, Mikoto.

"_Kamu dan Minato dimana? Aku dan Fugaku sudah menunggu nih! Kita baru selesai makan dan sekarang kita menunggu di taman sebelah utara Konoha Land,"_ omel Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya, aku dan Minato hampir tiba, sebentar lagi ya, kamu jangan kemana mana, nanti aku dan Minato akan menemui kalian di sana," jawab Kushina.

"_Baik, cepat ya, aku sudah malas menunggu nih,"_ keluh Mikoto.

"Iya, cerewet," kata Kushina sambil terkekeh pelan.

Minato hanya menyimak percakapan telepon itu sambil sesekali menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ya, akhirnya mereka tiba di Konoha Land. Tinggal memarkirkan mobil, membeli karcis masuk, dan menuju ke taman utara, tempat Mikoto Fugaku menunggu mereka.

Saat Kushina hendak keluar dari mobil, Minato mencegahnya dengan menahan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina dengan semburat tipis di pipinya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin imut dan menarik.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," kata Minato.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tutup matamu," kata Minato.

Kushina heran, tetapi segera menutup matanya. Kemudian, dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di rambutnya, dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia mendapatkan, sebuah jepit rambut emas yang manis sudah tersemat indah di rambutnya.

"Mi-Minato," Kushina hanya tergagap dengan wajah memerah, menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Untukmu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina masih menatap Minato dalam diam.

"Kau cantik hari ini, dan dengan sematan jepit itu, terlihat lebih cantik lagi, bahkan menurutku, err... sempurna," kata Minato jujur dan di bagian akhir, dia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Er.. terimakasih," kata Kushina tersipu.

"Ayo, turun," kata Minato lembut.

"Baik," kata Kushina dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka langsung berjalan santai sambil berbincang ke taman utara Konoha Land. Mungkin mereka mengawali hari mereka ini di Konoha Land dengan keceriaan, tanpa tahu bahwa segala konflik tak terungkap selama ini, akan terkuak satu persatu, dan momen mereka ini, mungkin akan semakin memperkuat rasa di hati keduanya.

Rasa yang membuat Minato semakin yakin akan perasaannya, dan rasa yang membuat Kushina benar benar bimbang.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Selesai~ Banzaaaiii! Huahahahaha, XD selesai juga. Hei, sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku butuh review! Benar benar butuh :/ #plak tapi, tolong review ya karena review kalian menambah semangatku dalam menulis :D

JAA, MINNA-SAN~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Tadaa! Ini dia chapter 5 *krikkrikkrik* XD hahaha

Tidak bosan, aku selalu mengatakan aku butuh review para readers sekalian :3 review kalian yang tidak banyak sangat bermanfaat untukku :)

Yah, tanpa banyak cincong lagi, langsung sajaa

Dont like, dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Konoha Land part 2

* * *

"Miko!" panggil Kushina setengah berteriak pada sahabatnya, Mikoto, yang sedang duduk di bangku taman utara Konoha Land sambil berbincang-bincang dengan pacarnya, Fugaku.

"Hei, Kushina! Kalian berdua dari tadi dimana sih? Aku sama Fugaku nungguin kalian dari tadi disini," keluh Mikoto.

"Dari restoran ramen, hehe," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, dasar kau ini," omel Mikoto.

"Ya sudah, langsung main saja, mau main apa dulu nih?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum cukup antusias.

"Rollercoaster dulu yuk?" ajak Kushina sambil tersenyum girang.

"Hm, boleh juga tuh," kata Mikoto setuju.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku singkat, biasa, prinsip irit kata.

Lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju wahana rollercoaster di dekat taman itu. Dan Kushina rasa, hatinya tidak akan tenang hari ini, karena sangat memungkinkan baginya untuk melihat banyak sekali momen harmonis-yang menurutnya miris-Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Buktinya saja, sekarang, Fugaku dan Mikoto berjalan bergandengan tangan di depan Minato dan Kushina. Kushina hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya ini dalam diam. Tapi, dia juga bingung. Kini, hatinya tidak lagi sesakit saat itu. Saat Mikoto dan Fugaku baru berpacaran. Bahkan, sekarang rasanya nyaman dan tenang, saat berada di sisi Minato.

Namun, rasanya, otak dan nalarnya juga tak mau mengalah pada hatinya. _Mainset_ logikanya terus mengatakan 'Fugaku', namun, sepertinya hatinya menginginkan Minato. Entah, dia punya rasa apa pada Minato. Dan itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar bimbang saat ini. Harus mengikuti apa kata logikanya, atau harus memasrahkan diri pada hatinya. Sungguh, dia tak tahu.

Mereka kini tiba di depan wahana rollercoaster. Mereka segera mengantri. Tak lama, giliran mereka untuk naik pun tiba. Mereka segera mengambil tempat di depan. Mikoto dan Fugaku di paling depan, dan disusul Minato dan Kushina di belakangnya.

Tak lama, kereta rollercoaster mereka mulai berjalan. Awalnya, Kushina masih tenang-tenang saja, hanya diam menatap rel menanjak tajam di hadapannya. Namun, ketika sampai di puncak paling atas, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia menatap horror rel itu ketika kereta mereka berhenti sejenak di puncak tanjakan itu. Namun, sesaat ketika Kushina menatap ke bawah, bersamaan dengan itu juga, kereta mereka meluncur cepat, menuruni rel curam itu.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Kushina histeris, lalu mulai mencari pegangan di sekitarnya sambil menutup matanya. Dan yang dapat dia genggam saat ini hanya jemari Minato yang hangat. Minato terkejut dengan genggaman Kushina, sedangkan Kushina masih menjerit histeris sambil menutup matanya. Dan nampaknya, Minato sama sekali tidak takut menaiki wahana semacam ini. Sedangkan, di depan mereka, Mikoto sudah dipeluk Fugaku sambil menjerit ketakutan.

Tak lama, kereta mereka mulai berhenti. Wajah Kushina dan Mikoto pucat pasi. Fugaku masih merangkul Mikoto, sedangkan Kushina masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya. Minato yang melihat kondisi Kushina yang mengenaskan tersebut, mulai mendekati gadis itu dan mulai mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Huah, memang gila permainan ini!" rutuk Kushina agak kasar.

"Sabar, sabar," kata Minato menenangkan, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tenggorokanku kering, terlalu banyak berteriak," kata Kushina yang sepertinya mulai tenang.

"Hm, ya sudah, ayo ke stand minuman," ajak Minato yang entah sadar atau tidak, menarik lembut tangan gadis itu. Di sebelahnya, Kushina hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Mereka pun tiba di stand minuman, sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di kursi yang berada dekat wahana rollercoaster tadi.

"Aku mau _orange juice _saja," kata Kushina.

"Oke, jadi _orange juice_ 2, ya," kata Minato ramah pada sang penjual. Dan nampaknya, gadis penjual minuman ini terpana pada ketampanan Minato. Kushina yang menyadarinya, agak merasa sedikit jengkel dengan tatapan gadis itu pada Minato, entah kenapa. Dan Minato, seperti yang telah diketahui sejak lama, tidak peka.

"Ini _orange juice_ anda," kata gadis penjual itu dengan tatapan yang menurut Kushina, menjijikan.

"Oh, baik, terimakasih, ini uangnya," kata Minato mengambil uang dalam dompetnya dan kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu. Lalu, dia mengambil 2 gelas _orange juice _itu, dan memberikan salah satunya pada Kushina.

"Ini," katanya pada Kushina.

"Terimakasih," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

Lalu, mereka segera meninggalkan stand minuman itu dan kembali ke tempat Mikoto dan Fugaku menunggu.

* * *

Nampaknya, senja menjelang. Kini, langit menampakkan warna kejinggaan yang indah. Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, dan Fugaku telah memainkan banyak sekali permainan dan menaiki banyak sekali wahana. Kini, mereka tengah bersantai di kursi taman sebelah selatan Konoha Land. Kini, taman itu nampak sepi, karena mayoritas pengunjung memilih bermain bianglala raksasa pada senja seperti ini. _View_ yang terlihat dari atas sana sangat menawan.

Lain lagi dengan mereka, tadi mereka juga sudah menaiki wahana bianglala ketika langit belum terlalu menjingga. Jadi, saat ini, mereka memilih untuk bersenda gurau di bangku taman yang sepi. Angin senja menerpa wajah mereka.

Sementara Kushina dan Mikoto sibuk berceloteh ria, Fugaku hanya diam, dan Minato sibuk dengan semua pikiran yang menyergap nalarnya. Semua kejadian hari ini semakin menguatkan kecurigaannya pada Kushina. Ya, kecurigaan yang selama ini berkelebat di otaknya.

Hari ini, banyak sekali momen romantis dan harmonis Fugaku dan Mikoto yang disuguhkan pada Kushina dan Minato. Dan setiap melihat itu juga, Kushina hanya diam saja, tak berniat bicara ataupun hanya tersenyum. Kadang, jika sedang ada pemandangan seperti itu di hadapannya, kalau Minato sedang bicara saja hanya diacuhkannya atau hanya dijawab dengan 'hn'.

Ingin sekali Minato bertanya akan semua itu pada Kushina. Tapi, sungguh, dia tak yakin Kushina akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, mau ikut aku dan Fugaku naik _merry-go-round_?" tanya Mikoto girang.

Kushina tampak berpikir. Banyak alasan yang bisa membuatnya menolak ajakan Mikoto. Yang pertama, dia memang sudah lelah karena terlalu banyak bermain. Dan yang kedua serta yang paling utama, dia sudah bosan melihat kemesraan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Tidak ah, aku sudah lelah, ingin istirahat saja," jawab Kushina datar.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya, kami akan segera kembali," kata Mikoto sembari beranjak dari tempat itu bersama dengan Fugaku.

Momen ini, sangat mendukung Minato yang sedang penasaran pada Kushina. Dia mulai angkat bicara, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hm, Kushina, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Minato lembut dan hati-hati. Kini, otaknya sedang bekerja keras merangkai kata-kata yang tidak akan membuat Kushina tersinggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Hm, kau tidak usah marah, ya," kata Minato pelan-pelan.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina datar.

"Kau... Aku lihat kau sepertinya selalu diam dan menjadi sedikit murung ketika melihat kemesraan Mikoto dan Fugaku, err... Kalau dugaanku benar, kau... menyukai Fugaku juga?" tanya Minato lembut namun agak serius.

Yap, dugaannya tepat seratus persen. Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Minato itu merasa tubuhnya menegang. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ti-tidak kok, hanya dugaanmu saja," jawab Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, kedua tangan Minato mulai memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. Kushina masih tetap menunduk. Kemudian, tangan kanan Minato mulai memegang dagu gadis itu untuk membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Kushina nampak bersikeras untuk tetap menunduk, namun, sepertinya ia tak bisa. Kemudian, safir bertemu dengan violet. Tatapan dalam itu mulai menghipnotis Kushina. Safir Minato mencoba merasuki violet Kushina untuk memastikan adanya kejujuran dalam perkataan Kushina. Namun, sepertinya, mata Kushina malah agak berkaca kaca.

"Jujur, tidak apa, aku tidak akan memberitahu Fugaku dan Mikoto," kata Minato meyakinkan.

Kushina sepertinya mulai tak tahan dengan semua ini. Tak tahan karena benar-benar tidak ada tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tak ada lagi kakaknya yang biasanya setia mendengar celotehannya. Tidak tahan dengan safir yang berusaha terus menginterogasi hatinya. Dan dia berpikir, bukankah Minato bisa dipercaya? Mungkin, jujur juga tak apa.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, dari dulu bahkan, jauh sebelum Mikoto menyukainya mungkin," gumam Kushina pelan sambil kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan aliran air matanya.

Minato hanya diam. Dia tak mengerti kenapa kini perasaannya juga terasa sakit. Sakit karena melihat Kushina menangis, dan sakit karena mendengar Kushina mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Fugaku sejak dulu, mungkin.

"Sudah, tidak perlu menangis," kata Minato pelan, menenangkan Kushina.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, melihat kemesraan mereka tepat di depan mataku, belum lagi Mikoto yang kini mulai menjauhiku karena sibuk bermesraan, bagaimana rasanya?! Sakit, Minato, sa-" ucapan Kushina terpotong ketika tubuh hangat Minato mulai mendekapnya, sedangkan tangannya mulai mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Tenang, ya? Jangan menangis lagi, aku ikut sedih melihatmu begini," kata Minato pelan, sementara Kushina sudah tak mampu berkata kata lagi, hanya mampu menangis dalam diam.

"Aku memang tak mengerti perasaanmu, tapi biarkan aku menenangkanmu, ya? Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, nanti tidak cantik lagi loh," kata Minato pelan.

Kushina hanya terisak pelan.

"Mi-minato..hiks..te-terimakasih..hiks," kata Kushina sesenggukan.

Namun, Kushina juga tak mengerti. Dia menginginkan kehangatan ini lebih lama lagi mengaliri tubuhnya. Menghangatkan hatinya. Perasaan itu terus saja merasuki hatinya. Rasa nyaman bersama Minato ini kembali menyeruak. Dia sungguh nyaman saat ini. Rasanya lega sekali, karena akhirnya ada tempat untuknya, untuk mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

"Tidak apa, dengan senang hati," kata Minato sembari mengelus lembut rambut merah Kushina.

Mereka pun mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wajah masing-masing nampaknya agak memerah. Kushina mulai menghapus sisa sisa air matanya.

"Mau gulali?" tanya Minato lembut.

"Boleh," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, di sana ada yang menjual gulali," kata Minato sambil menggenggam tangan Kushina, dan keduanya segera beranjak menuju stand gulali.

* * *

"Kami duluan, ya," kata Mikoto berpamitan dan mulai memasuki mobil Fugaku, dan tak lama mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Minato.

"Hm, makan apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Apapun yang kau mau," kata Minato lembut.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi putih Kushina. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita membeli makanan, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah?" tawar Kushina.

"Baiklah," jawab Minato singkat. Kemudian keduanya mulai memasuki mobil.

* * *

"Nah, ini tempatnya," kata Kushina riang. Ya, tak mudah untuk tiba di sini. Cukup jauh. Padang rumput yang luas, bintang-bintang yang terang benderang terlihat sangat jelas dari sana.

"Ya, kau benar. Tempat ini sangat cantik," kata Minato mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka mulai duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Kushina mulai mengeluarkan makanan kecil yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi dari dalam kantong plastik yang ditentengnya.

Kushina mulai membuka sebungkus kripik kentang. Dia mulai menyantapnya sambil menatap bintang bintang di langit. Sepasang manik safir Minato menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sadar dengan keadaan itu, pipi Kushina mulai merona.

"He-hei! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, -_ttebane!_" tanya Kushina kikuk.

"E-eh, tidak," kata Minato yang merasa wajahnya memanas.

Tiba tiba, nampak adanya sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Hei! Ada bintang jatuh, buat sebuah permintaan!" kata Kushina girang lalu mulai menutup kedua matanya.

Minato terkekeh pelan, namun tetap memejamkan matanya.

Harapan Minato, Kushina bisa melupakan Fugaku dan mulai melihat padanya. Ya, mungkin Minato sudah yakin dan sadar, dia mencintai gadis itu.

Sedangkan, apa yang diharapkan Kushina? Dia hanya meminta agar semua teka teki terpecahkan. Teka teki yang membuatnya bimbang harus mengikuti logikanya atau hatinya.

Lalu, keduanya membuka mata mereka bersamaan.

"Huah, beruntung sekali aku hari ini," kata Kushina dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Hm, memangnya, kau mengharapkan apa?" tanya Minato yang keponya kambuh lagi(?).

"Hm, R-A-H-A-S-I-A," kata Kushina girang.

Minato hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu, keduanya melanjutkan malam panjang mereka, hanya berdua.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Selesaii~ Maaf kalau mengecewakan :/ Sekali lagi, aku butuh review kalian, karena review kalian dapat meningkatkan semangat menulisku :D

JAA MINNA-SAN~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Halo~ Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian semua :D Hm, baiklah, aku mau membalas beberapa review terlebih dahulu ;)

**U. Icha-chan **: Terimakasih banyak reviewnya~ :D Hm, diusahakan agar update setiap hari kok :) Baca dan review lagi ya :)

**Puthry Azzahra **: Terimakasih reviewnya, Puthry-senpai :) iya, cepat login dan update, aku juga sudah penasaran :D oke, diusahakan lebih panjang lagi ;) Baca dan review lagi, ya..

**Yosua & Edwin** : Lalala~ Ya, teman-temanku yang paling ku'kasihi', tidak perlu aneh-aneh, ya~ Ya, terimakasih juga atas reviewnya~ Tapi sudah kubalas kan reviewnya lewat SMS? :D

Ya, sekedar info, ini chapter yang isinya paling panjang dari semua chapter yang telah dibuat! :D Semoga memuaskan semuanya dan maaf jika masih ada banyak kesalahan dan mengecewakan :/

Langsung saja,

Dont like, dont read :D

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Malam panjang, awal dari segalanya.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dari saat itu. Kalender bulan Maret saat itu, kini telah berganti menjadi bulan Juni. Musim semi mulai berakhir. Berganti musim panas yang disambut gembira oleh semua warga Jepang, tidak terkecuali, para siswa KSHS. Mereka sangat gembira karena akhirnya libur musim panas tiba. Ya, sekolah itu diliburkan selama satu bulan lamanya. Masa-masa liburan ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh seluruh siswa untuk berlibur bersama keluarga atau teman-teman mereka.

Sedangkan, keempat remaja ini, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, dan Fugaku, kemungkinan besar hanya akan menghabiskan masa liburan mereka di rumah. Sungguh liburan yang membosankan.

Hingga akhirnya, Mikoto mengajak Kushina, Minato, dan Fugaku untuk pergi ke festival musim panas yang akan diadakan di Taman Konoha pada hari Sabtu minggu ini. Dan kebetulan, ketiganya menyetujuinya. Mikoto dan Fugaku akan berangkat bersama, sedangkan Minato akan menjemput Kushina, dan mereka semua akan bertemu langsung di Taman Konoha.

* * *

Sabtu pukul 6 petang.

Kushina sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Sibuk memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Kini, dia sudah mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ biru muda yang panjangnya semata kaki, sepasang _geta_ berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga sakura berwarna violet yang menjadi alas kakinya, dan tas selempang kecil yang berisi smartphone dan dompet. Sedangkan, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai rapih dengan sampiran jepit rambut emas pemberian Minato.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya diketuk cukup kencang, dan tak lama, terdengar suara ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya dari luar kamarnya.

"Kushina! Temanmu sudah datang!" panggil ibunya sambil masih mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina.

"Sebentar, _Kaa-san _turun saja duluan, aku menyusul sebentar lagi," sahut Kushina dari dalam kamar.

Mito mulai menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Menemui Minato yang sedang berbincang dengan Hashirama. Minato juga terlihat tampan malam ini. Dia mengenakan _montsuki hakama_ berwarna hitam dan sepasang _geta _polos tanpa corak_._ Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik pun tertata cukup rapi.

Kushina mulai menuruni tangga, menyusul ke tempat Minato berada kini. Tanpa sengaja, keduanya bertemu pandang. Minato terkesima dengan penampilan Kushina saat ini. Sangat anggun, menurutnya. Kushina juga sama. Dia terpana akan penampilan Minato yang sangat memukau malam ini.

"Ya sudah, berangkat sana," ujar Hashirama dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san,_ _Ittekimasu,_" kata Kushina dengan senyum lembutnya.

"_Ba-san, Ji-san, Ittekimasu,_" ucap Minato sopan.

"_Itterashai_, Minato, Kushina," kata keduanya, menatap kepergian kedua remaja itu dengan senyuman merekah.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana dalam mobil Minato hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kushina sibuk dengan perasaannya yang semakin bimbang saja dari hari ke hari. Hatinya menginginkan Minato, tetapi logikanya seolah menyulitkan perasaannya. Membuatnya ragu akan perasaannnya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti.

Sedangkan Minato, dia sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan digunakannya nanti untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kushina. Ya, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan itu semua pada Kushina malam ini, saat festival berlangsung. Tapi, entahlah. Dia sangat gugup dan kurang yakin bahwa Kushina akan menerimanya. Ya, tapi dia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada _Kami-sama_. Dia hanya berusaha, masalah hasil, itu urusan belakang.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di Taman Konoha. Setelah memarkirkan mobil Minato, mereka berdua segera keluar dari mobil dan beranjak menuju gerbang Taman Konoha. Di sana, nampak dua remaja sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Mikoto terlihat cantik dengan _yukata_ hitam dan sepasang _geta _hitam polosnya. Sedangkan Fugaku, cukup menawan dengan _montsuki hakama_ hitamnya dan sepasang _geta_ hitam yang melekat di kakinya. Sepertinya, Mikoto dan Fugaku memang sengaja memakai pakaian yang seragam.

"Hai, Kushina! Kamu sangat cantik malam ini!" sambut Mikoto girang.

"Hai, Miko! Kamu juga terlihat sangat anggun," jawab Kushina dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, masuk saja, yuk!" ajak Mikoto riang.

Kemudian, mereka berempat segera memasuki Taman Konoha yang sudah sangat ramai, dipenuhi banyak warga kota Konoha.

"Minato, aku ingin makan _takoyaki_," pinta Kushina agak manja.

"Ya sudah, ayo," jawab Minato sembari terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya ini.

Sebelum bergegas mencari stand _takoyaki_, keduanya izin memisahkan diri pada Fugaku dan Mikoto terlebih dahulu. Tak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan stand _takoyaki_ yang mereka cari. Beruntung, tak banyak orang yang sedang membeli _takoyaki_ di stand tersebut, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama.

"Pesan _takoyaki_nya dua ya," kata Minato ramah pada paman pemilik stand _takoyaki_ itu.

Hanya sekitar 10 menit, pesanan mereka berdua sudah jadi. Minato langsung merogoh dompet di dalam kantung _hakama_nya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik stand. Setelah itu, mereka segera bergegas menuju salah satu kursi taman. Mereka langsung melahap _takoyaki_ mereka sambil berbincang-bincang.

Tak sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Berarti, saatnya pertunjukkan kembang api dimulai. Minato dan Kushina masih sibuk berbincang-bincang, walaupun _takoyaki_ mereka sudah habis. Tak lama, sebuah kembang api berwarna merah meluncur ke udara, menimbulkan suara ledakan yang tentu saja membuat keduanya kaget.

Mereka mulai menengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas, melihat puluhan kembang api yang diluncurkan menuju langit luas. Pemandangan indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Minato mulai teringat akan rencananya. Ya, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Err.. Kushina?" panggil Minato lembut. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"Iya?" tanya Kushina sambil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku.. Aku ingin bicara," ucap Minato gugup.

"Ya, bicaralah," kata Kushina, wajahnya masih santai seperti biasa.

"Aku.. Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis, tetapi.. Aku mencintaimu," kata Minato yang sudah mencapai puncak ke_nervous_annya.

Kushina terkesiap saat mendengar dua kata terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Minato barusan. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali bergumul dengan hatinya. Dia sangat ingin menerima Minato. Tetapi, apakah dia tega menerima pernyataan cinta Minato sementara hatinya sendiri masih ragu? Dalam logikanya selama ini, yang dia ketahui mengenai orang yang dapat menjalani hubungan berpacaran, artinya saling mencintai, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Namun yang paling penting saat ini, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Minato? Bukankah, Minato butuh jawaban?

Batin Minato yang melihat gadis di sampingnya ini hanya menunduk tanpa ada sedikitpun kata kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya, menjadi sangat pesimis. Dia merasa, sudah pasti dia akan ditolak. Saat ini, dia sedang menyiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

Perlahan, Kushina mulai mengangkat wajahnya, namun, tetap saja dia tak berniat menjawab apapun. Jika diterima, dia merasa tak tega menajalani hubungan dengan perasaan yang masih bimbang. Namun, di sisi lain, jika dia menolak Minato, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Minato dan juga membohongi perasaannya yang sebenarnya juga menginginkan Minato. Jadi, dia berniat diam, tak menjelaskan apapun.

Minato melihat pergerakan Kushina. Dia tak mau egois, memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kushina. Tetapi, dia juga merasa tak rela mengabaikan perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu pada Kushina.

Segera, dia memegang kedua bahu Kushina dengan lembut. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum pahit yang tentu saja bisa dilihat Kushina dengan sangat jelas. Mata safirnya menatap dalam pada mata violet Kushina.

"Tak apa jika ingin menolakku, aku tak akan memaksakan kehendakku," katanya lembut, tanpa mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Tapi," sambungnya terputus. "Ini yang terakhir," kata Minato seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengarkan kata-kata Minato hanya mampu diam, menahan air mata yang hampir lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Minato mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kushina. Perlahan, bibir Minato mengecup lembut bibir Kushina, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya bulir bening di pipi Kushina.

5 detik kemudian, Minato menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kushina. Kushina segera menghapus sisa air mata di matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau meladeni segala keegoisanku," kata Minato dengan wajah sendu dan senyuman getir.

"Ini keegoisanku yang terakhir, setelah ini, kau bebas, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi," sambung Minato. Hatinya benar-benar pedih.

Kushina hanya mampu menunduk. Tak mengerti. Sungguh tak mengerti. Otaknya kacau, tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Sementara, sosok Minato mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mulai berjalan ke hadapan Kushina yang masih menunduk.

"_Sayounara, _Kushina," ucapnya sendu, sembari tangan kanannya meraih dagu Kushina dan membuat wajah gadis itu terangkat. Minato mengecup pelan kening gadis itu. Sedangkan, Kushina hanya diam dengan mata yang agak terbelalak.

Setelah itu, Minato bergegas meninggalkan Kushina sendirian. Kushina hanya menunduk. Diam dan menangis. Hatinya sakit sekali. Rasanya sangat sakit, jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika mengetahui hubungan Mikoto dan Fugaku saat makan siang waktu itu. Jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika melihat kemesraan Fugaku dan Mikoto di depan matanya.

Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, sosok Minato sudah tak nampak lagi di pandangannya. Dia segera menyeka air matanya dan hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Lama, cukup lama dia bertahan dalam posisi itu.

* * *

Minato berjalan menjauh dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia berpikir bahwa pastilah malam ini adalah malam terburuknya seumur hidupnya. Oke, jangan hiraukan malam dimana kakak perempuannya merusak mainan mobil-mobilan kesayangannya sehingga dia menangis semalaman. Pastinya, perasaannya saat ini jauh lebih sakit daripada saat itu.

Tanpa sadar, dia menabrak seseorang. Sontak dia mengangkat wajahnya dan spontan saja meminta maaf.

"_Sumimasen_... Fugaku?" ucapnya agak kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang dia tabrak. Fugaku, sahabatnya.

"Eh, kau Minato, mukamu lusuh sekali, mana Kushina?"tanya Fugaku heran saat melihat wajah Minato yang frustasi dan melihat Kushina tidak ada di samping Minato.

Minato hanya menunduk sembari pamit.

"Aku pulang duluan," kata Minato seraya bergegas meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih terheran-heran itu.

"Ayo, kita cari Kushina!" ajak Mikoto agak cemas.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Kushina yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kushina, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto agak khawatir.

"Eh, Miko, tidak," gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Minato? Bertengkar?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Kushina terdiam mengingat peristiwa tadi bersama Minato.

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun," katanya lemas.

"Kok dia pulang duluan?" tanya Fugaku masih bingung. Sungguh ajaib, Fugaku bisa peduli akan peristiwa di sekitarnya.

"Aku.. Aku menyakitinya," gumam Kushina lemas dengan wajah tertunduk yang sebenarnya frustasi.

"Menyakiti apa?" tanya Mikoto masih penasaran.

Kali ini, Kushina tak lagi berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini. Dia hanya berharap air matanya tidak akan mengalir lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab. Kan urusan pribadi kalian berdua, aku tak berniat ikut campur," jawab Mikoto sambil mendekap sahabatnya dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

Kali ini, air mata Kushina tak mampu tertahankan lagi. Dia mulai terisak pelan dalam dekapan sahabatnya.

"Melihat kondisimu, lebih baik kita pulang saja, ya?" tawar Mikoto lembut. Kushina hanya menggangguk pelan, masih menangis.

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis, kau kami antar pulang," kata Mikoto mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

Kushina mulai menghapus sisa air mata di matanya. Kemudian, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar menuju parkiran mobil pengunjung. Kushina duduk di bangku belakang. Dia hanya diam. Dia tak menyangka malam ini akan menjadi malam terburuknya seumur hidup. Lupakan juga tentang malam perpisahannya dengan Arashii saat Arashii hendak berangkat ke luar negeri.

Fugaku segera melajukan mobilnya, menuju ke rumah Kushina terlebih dahulu.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Kushina datar dan lemas, sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_, Kushina," kata kedua orangtuanya dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Loh, cepat sekali pulangnya Kushina?" tanya Hashirama dengan wajah agak heran.

Kushina bukannya tak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia hanya tak berniat menjawabnya. Dia tetap menatap lurus, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia itu?" tanya Hashirama pada istrinya, agak berbisik.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, biasa, permasalahan anak remaja zaman sekarang sangat banyak," jawab Mito sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah, biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu," kata Hashirama, sembari kembali menonton televisi.

* * *

Kushina melepaskan _geta_nya di sebelah pintu kamarnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia menutup pintu itu pelan. Dia segera melepaskan tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Tidak ada pesan masuk satu pun. Biasanya, Minato mengirimkannya pesan singkat. Namun, malam ini, tidak ada satu pun.

Dia kemudian mengganti _yukata_nya dengan baju tidurnya. Dia segera membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuknya yang berukuran _king size_ itu. Dia menggenggam smartphonenya dan menatapnya hampa. Tak lama, layar smartphone itu menyala, mendapatkan telepon masuk.

Tanpa menatap nama yang tertera di layar, dia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Minato?" tanyanya agak antusias.

"_Hei, Kushina! Kamu mengigau ya? Ini aku, Mikoto!_" hardik Mikoto dari seberang sana.

"Oh, Miko, ada apa?" tanya Kushina kembali lemas.

"_Kamu sudah tenang? Jadi tadi itu kamu kenapa?"_ tanya Mikoto meminta penjelasan.

Akhirnya, Kushina menjelaskan segala yang terjadi antara dia dan Minato. Dengan catatan, dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah tak berminat pada Fugaku. Dia hanya masih bimbang dengan hatinya, itu saja.

"_Begitu, aku turut prihatin ya padamu,"_ jawab Mikoto lirih.

"Ya, terimakasih," jawab Kushina lemas.

"_Oh iya, sudah malam, aku tidur dulu ya, kamu jangan menangis lagi, bye!" _kata Mikoto sembari mengakhiri panggilannya pada Kushina.

Kushina segera berdiri, meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja, kemudian berbaring di atas kasurnya. Tak lama, dia mulai tertidur pulas. Setidaknya, tidur adalah pelarian singkat dari segala masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

* * *

Minato hanya duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap kosong smartphone dalam genggamannya. Kemudian, dia membanting smartphonenya itu ke atas kasurnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian, _ringtone_ smartphonenya itu berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" tanyanya lemas.

"_Hei, Minato! Lemas sekali?"_ tanya orang di seberang sana. Dia kenal suara orang ini. Fugaku.

"Ada apa Fugaku?" tanya Minato.

"_Kamu belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Kushina,"_ kata Fugaku meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hari ini menyatakan perasaanku pada Kushina, tapi dia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, kupikir dia menolakku," kata Minato frustasi.

"_Hei, Minato! Kamu itu terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan! Belum tentu dia menolakmu, lalu?"_ tanya Fugaku masih penasaran.

"Mana mungkin aku salah mengambil kesimpulan, wajahnya saja sendu begitu. Kemudian, aku mencium bibirnya, dan aku mengatakan kalau itu yang terakhir," ucap Minato dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

"_Hm, memprihatinkan,_" tanggap Fugaku.

Minato hanya diam. Fugaku mulai merasa cemas karena sahabatnya tak lagi menanggapi perkataannya.

"_Hei, Minato! Kau masih hidup kan? Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?_" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"Hn," jawab Minato singkat. Sepertinya, saat ini keduanya mengalami pertukaran sifat, Fugaku jadi banyak omong, Minato jadi sangat diam.

"_Ya sudah, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu, tenangkan dirimu,"_ ucap Fugaku, dan setelahnya, yang terdengar hanya suara telepon putus.

Minato kemudian meletakkan smartphonenya di atas meja dan menidurkan dirinya. Dia hanya berharap agar kejadian malam ini tidak akan terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

* * *

"Miko, dia sudah bercerita padamu?" tanya Fugaku pada Mikoto yang berada di sebelahnya. Ya, mereka masih berada di restoran Ichiraku untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk masalah Mikoto yang mengatakan pada Kushina bahwa dia ingin tidur, itu hanya sandiwara. _Acting_ saja.

"Sudah, bagaimana dengan Minato?" tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Sudah, sangat frustasi," jawab fugaku sambil memejamkan matanya, berlagak seperti orang yang benar-benar prihatin.

"Tidak beda ternyata," kata Mikoto agak cemas.

"Tergerak untuk membantu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Boleh, membantu kisah cinta sahabat sendiri itu tak buruk," kata Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Baik," jawab Fugaku dengan senyuman super tipis.

"Yap, _Cupid's Mission_," kata Mikoto seraya memperagakan _cupid_ yang sedang memegang panah di tangannya. Kemudian, keduanya tertawa bersama sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Tadaa! Selesai~ Hm, maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan :/

Oh iya, untuk chapter depan, sepertinya itu chapter yang sedikit mirip dengan side story, tapi bukan juga :D arrgh.. memang membingungkan :/ Karena chapter selanjutnya pendek, pendek sekali mungkin :/ Tapi, diusahakan langsung kuupdate dua chapter untuk besok.. :D semoga sempat O:)

Dan, sekali lagi, tanpa bosan, aku meminta review kalian :D Review kalian dapat meningkatkan semangat menulisku! :D Jadi, jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian, yaa~ :)

JAA MINNA-SAN~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Halo~ Aduh, aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau gak update setiap hari :( Kemarin aku belum sempat update, jadi aku sempatkan hari ini. Nah, chapter 7 ini sangat pendek, menurutku. Nah, maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, dari segi cerita maupun karena chapter 7 ini sangat pendek.

Terimakasih pada semua yang masih setia membaca fic abal ini... Nah, kali ini, aku ingin membalas sedikit review terlebih dahulu, yang login sudah kubalas dengan PM.

**MinaKushi Fan **: Wah, terimakasih banyak reviewnya.. Aku usahakan bisa update ASAP! Baca dan review lagi ya.. :D

**Reviewer** : Ya, begitulah.. Ini dia chapter 7! Terimakasih banyak reviewnya! Baca dan review lagi ya.. :D

Ya, langsung saja

Dont like, dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : FugaMiko's Project!

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak malam dimana festival itu berlangsung. Malam dimana semua hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin diantara Kushina dan Minato harus terputus secara tiba-tiba. Sejak malam itu pula, mereka benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi, hingga saat ini.

Tidak ada lagi saling balas pesan singkat diantara mereka. Tidak ada lagi ngobrol seru melalui telepon. Bukannya mereka tidak berniat untuk mengkomunikasi satu sama lain, namun, keduanya merasa serba salah.

Setiap kali Minato ingin membangun lagi komunikasi dengan Kushina terlebih dahulu, kejadian malam itu akan kembali terlintas di otaknya. Otaknya memutarkan peristiwa itu bak video. Dia tidak mau mengingat itu. Kushina juga mengalami hal serupa. Setiap kali Kushina ingin menghubungi Minato terlebih dahulu, dia takut Minato akan menanyakan jawabannya. Dia masih bimbang, masih kacau. Masih tidak dapat menjawab Minato.

Akhirnya, keduanya memilih diam. Di sekolah pun, sekarang kemesraan Fugaku dan Mikoto turut terganggu. Kushina memohon agar Mikoto duduk bersamanya dan Minato duduk dengan Fugaku. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Mikoto menuruti permintaan sahabatnya.

Fugaku cukup resah karena lama-lama waktu kebersamaannya dengan Mikoto menjadi berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dan juga karena dua sahabatnya, Minato dan Kushina, tidak terlihat dalam kondisi yang baik. Akhirnya, dia memilih bicara dengan Mikoto dan mengajak Mikoto, ikut turun tangan dengannya untuk menghadapi kondisi sahabat-sahabatnya yang mencemaskan itu.

"Kushina, aku pinjam Miko sebentar, ya? Penting," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan Kushina.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Kushina mengizinkan. Dia segera menarik tangan Mikoto keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kamu ini, masih saja santai begitu. Ini sudah termasuk mencemaskan, tahu!" kata Fugaku.

"Masalah Minato dan Kushina? Aku juga cemas, tapi, setidaknya aku masih berlagak tenang. Nah kamu? Ckck, lebay sekali," kata Mikoto agak sedikit meledek Fugaku.

"Aku bukannya lebay, tapi lama-lama resah! Ini bukan cuma masalah mereka, mereka itu sahabat-sahabat kita, kita harus ikut turun tangan! Lagipula, lama-lama ini menginterupsi waktu kita!" ujar Fugaku berusaha menanamkan juga keresahannya pada otak Mikoto agar Mikoto dapat mengerti betapa gawatnya kondisi saat ini.

"Ya, benar juga sih. Tapi, kan kita harus tetap berlagak tenang, usahakan jangan membicarakan masalah ini di sekolah. Kita bahas nanti sore saja bagaimana? Nanti kita rundingkan bersama, ya?" tawar Mikoto.

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Fugaku menyetujui tawaran Mikoto.

Mikoto mulai masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, menemui Kushina.

"Bicara apa, Miko?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, dia hanya menanyakan apakah aku sudah mengerjakan PR semalam," kata Mikoto berbohong. Tentu saja, dia tak akan membongkar rencananya pada Kushina.

"Oh, begitu, tapi kenapa tidak bicara di sini saja?" tanya Kushina agak curiga.

"Entahlah, hehe," jawab Mikoto sambil menyengir tidak jelas untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

* * *

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku pada kekasihnya, Mikoto, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kini, mereka berada di Taman Konoha.

"Kalau menurut pengamatanku, sepertinya Kushina bukannya tidak menyukai Minato, dia hanya belum yakin dengan perasaannya," jawab Mikoto sambil menunjukkan pose mirip seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir.

"Jadi?" tanya Fugaku memastikan.

"Ya, pertama-tama, kita harus menanyakan dulu pada Minato, apa dia masih mengaharapkan Kushina, kalau iya, aku sudah memiliki gambaran bantuan yang akan kita lakukan untuk mereka," jawab Mikoto sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Baik, kita tanyakan sekarang," kata Fugaku. Dan tak lama, keduanya memasuki mobil Fugaku. Mobil Fugaku mulai melaju menuju kediaman Namikaze yang tak terlalu jauh dari Taman Konoha.

* * *

Minato masih terduduk di depan TV kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Niat awalnya memang menonton anime kesukaannya, namun, untuk kesekian kalinya setelah malam itu, dia kembali melamun. Ya, setelah malam itu, dia menjadi agak pendiam, sering melamun sendiri. Miris.

"Minato-_sama_, teman Minato-_sama_ datang," panggil salah satu _maid_nya di luar kamarnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tentu panggilan ini membuyarkan segala lamunannya.

"Eh, ya, sebentar," jawabnya pada _maid_nya itu. Tak lama, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Dia mulai menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Minato," panggil Fugaku yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama dengan Mikoto di sampingnya.

"Eh, Fugaku," katanya datar.

"Lusuh sekali mukamu itu," ujar Fugaku agak meledek. Minato tak berniat menjawabnya, karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih lemas.

"Jawab jujur dan serius, apakah kau masih mengharapkan Kushina?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan wajah yang memancarkan aura keseriusan.

Mata Minato agak terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Jujur, iya, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin," ucap Minato hanya menunduk.

"Hei, jangan pesimis begitu!" hibur Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Minato masih diam. Mendengar pernyataan singkat yang dilontarkan Minato, Mikoto nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Berarti, rencana yang bersarang di otakku ini bisa dilancarkan, ya," kata Mikoto.

"Rencana?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, rencana. Rencana untuk mengubah akhir menggantung dari kau dan Kushina, menjadi akhir yang bahagia," kata Mikoto yakin.

"Heh? Rencana apa lagi coba?! Begini juga sudah takdir," jawab Minato pesimis.

"Jangan pesimis! Bahkan takdir saja bisa dilawan oleh orang yang bekerja keras!" kata Mikoto menyemangati.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mendengarkan," kata Minato pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi, mungkin rencana ini akan membuat kalian berdua tersiksa, itu pasti. Tetapi, lihat saja hasilnya nanti," kata Mikoto sambil menyeringai.

Fugaku dan Minato mulai mendekatkan kepala mereka pada Mikoto. Mereka mulai mendengarkan rencana Mikoto dengan seksama. Tak lama, mata keduanya agak terbelalak. Namun, setelah itu, kepala keduanya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ya, kami mengerti," jawab Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan.

"Kau cocok menjadi penulis skenario film, Miko," puji Fugaku kepada Mikoto.

"Begitulah, ternyata kau sangat ahli dan pintar dalam masalah semacam ini," kata Minato menyetujui pernyataan Fugaku.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Fugaku-_sama_, Minato-_sama_," kata Mikoto sembari membungkukkan badan kepada kedua lelaki itu sambil berlagak bak pelayan yang berterimakasih atas pujian majikannya.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga mulai bersenda gurau, menyusun rencana-rencana selanjutnya.

* * *

"_Konbanwa_, _Kaa-san, Tou-san,_" sapa Minato ramah kepada kedua orangtuanya di meja makan.

"_Konbanwa, Minato,_" ujar Jiraiya Namikaze dan istrinya, Tsunade Namikaze pada anak mereka itu.

"Oh iya, _Tou-san_, aku ingin bicara dengan _Tou-san_," kata Minato kepada Jiraiya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan _Tou-san_," kata Minato mantap.

"Keinginan yang mana?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Keinginan _Tou-san_ agar aku bersekolah di luar negeri," kata Minato yakin.

"Eh? Tapi kan itu penawaran saat kau baru mau masuk SMA," jawab Jiraiya.

"Bukankah akan tetap mendapat _discount_ untuk masuk ke universitas asalkan berasal dari SMA dari lembaga yayasan yang sama dengan universitasnya walaupun baru masuk saat kelas 3 SMA?" tanya Minato.

"Iya juga sih," kata Jiraiya mempertimbangkan.

"Tapi, untuk biaya pendaftaran SMA kan juga butuh biaya, Minato," sambung Jiraiya.

"Ayolah, _Tou-san_, kan pendidikan di luar negeri lebih baik daripada di sini," kata Minato masih memohon.

"Benar sih, tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meminta sekolah di luar negeri? Kan waktu itu kau menolak penawaranku mentah-mentah?" ujar Jiraiya penasaran dengan permintaan anaknya yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

"Ya, baru sadar saja kalau pendidikan di luar negeri lebih menjamin, jadi _Tou-san_ mengizinkan atau tidak?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Baiklah, akan segera kuurus masalah pendaftaranmu di luar negeri," ucap Jiraiya mengiyakan permintaan anaknya.

"Baiklah, _arigatou, Tou-san_," ujar Minato girang.

Memang, saat ini dia harus memiliki prinsip ini. Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Ya, demi masa depan, dia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Demi masa depannya. Dia dan Kushina.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Selesai! Pendek sekali memang, sangat pendekkk X( Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :/ Nah, untuk menebus kesalahanku di chapter 7 ini yang kelewat pendek, aku mau menanyakan kepada para readers sekalian, haruskah aku langsung update dua chapter untuk besok atau lusa? Mohon dijawab :) Bisa dijawab lewat review saja. Yah, hitung-hitung kan bentuk permintaan maaf juga, makanya aku menawarkan hal semacam ini :D

Yak, reviewnya ditunggu :D Karena, review kalian semua dapat meningkatkan semangatku dalam menulis!

JAA MINNA-SAN~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Halo~ Sepertinya sangat sedikit yang menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengupdate dua kali, jadi aku update chapter 8 dulu, dan menyusul chapter 9 besok XD

Langsung saja ya,

Dont like, dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Goodbye, Japan. Goodbye, Kushina.

* * *

Dua minggu terlewati. Tanpa terasa, bulan Juni telah melewati akhir, digantikan oleh bulan Juli. Hubungan antara Minato dan Kushina masih belum menemukan titik terang. Masih tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali.

Minato sendiri masih menunggu kabar dari Jiraiya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan pindah sekolah Minato. Dari formulir pendaftaran, tempat tinggal, dan segala keperluan lain yang Minato butuhkan di sana. Yang tentu saja, menghabiskan cukup banyak uang.

Sore ini, Minato hanya duduk melamun di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, dia sedang membayangkan, bagaimana harinya nanti di luar negeri, tanpa ada sedikitpun bayangan nyata Kushina di sisinya. Ya, walaupun sekarang juga mereka tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali, setidaknya Minato masih terhitung beruntung. Masih bisa melihat Kushina dari kejauhan, walau hanya mencuri-curi pandang saja. Itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada tanpa Kushina sama sekali.

"Minato!" terdengar teriakan Jiraiya dari arah ruang keluarga, memanggil anak bungsunya ini.

"Eh, sebentar, _Tou-san_!" sahutnya sambil melompat turun dari kasur dan segera berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga, tempat ayahnya berada kini.

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" tanyanya langsung.

"Urusan pindah sekolahmu sudah kuselesaikan, kau tinggal terima beres saja," kata Jiraiya.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Minato. Sejujurnya, dia juga berharap, urusan pindah sekolahnya ini tidak selesai dalam waktu cepat, karena jika urusan itu selesai, dia harus segera meninggalkan Jepang dan berangkat ke Paris, yang berarti juga meninggalkan Kushina.

"Oh iya, ini," ucap Jiraiya seraya menyerahkan sebuah map plastik berwarna merah kepada Minato.

"Semuanya ada di dalam sini, kunci apartemenmu nanti, tiket pesawatmu, dan lain-lain, semua sudah lengkap di dalam map ini," sambung Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, _arigatou, Tou-san_," ucap Minato berterimakasih pada ayahnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. Dia segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka map itu untuk melihat isinya. Dia menemukan selembar tiket pesawat. Dia melihat tanggal yang tertera di tiket pesawat itu. Lalu tatapannya pada tiket pesawat itu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"10 Juli," lirihnya pelan. "Hari ulang tahun Kushina," sambungnya. Ya, 10 Juli, hari ulang tahun Kushina. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, dia sebenarnya masih sangat peduli pada Kushina. Padahal, dia hanya berharap kalau pada hari ulang tahun Kushina, dia bisa mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' secara langsung pada Kushina. Yah, tambahan hadiah darinya. Namun, sepertinya, semua ini hanya tinggal angan saja. Tidak mungkin.

Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja. Keluar dari kamar mulai menuruni tangga agak cepat.

"_Tou-san, Ittekimasu!_" pamitnya pada ayahnya yang sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

"_Itterashai, _Minato," sahut Jiraiya santai, tanpa memalingkan wajah dari layar TV.

* * *

Minato tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Konoha Mall. Ya, pusat perbelanjaan paling besar dan terkenal di kota Konoha. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mall tersebut. Ya, mall ini memang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Dia segera memasuki sebuah toko baju paling besar dan ramai di dalam Konoha Mall. Dia segera mencari tempat dress wanita.

Cukup lama dia berada di sana. Matanya menjelajah tempat itu, memilah-milah, dress mana yang cocok dan tepat untuk Kushina. Hingga saat itu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah dress yang sangat manis. Dress yang menarik perhatiannya itu, berwarna putih di bagian atasnya dan warna hitam di bagian pinggang hingga lutut, dengan lengan, dan panjangnya selutut. Dress tersebut juga tidak berlebihan. _Simple_ dan _elegant._ Polos, tapi cantik. Model dress tersebut sangat cantik dengan pita sederhana yang menghiasi bagian pinggang dress itu.

Setelah memastikan setidaknya itu pas untuk Kushina, dia segera menuju kasir dan membayar baju tersebut. Kemudian, dia keluar dari toko tersebut dengan _paperbag_ yang ditentengnya. Kemudian, dia melewati sebuah toko perhiasan. Dia tertarik untuk membelikan Kushina sebuah perhiasan lagi.

Tanpa buang waktu, dia segera memasuki toko tersebut. Dia segera menanyakan kalung yang pas untuk Kushina.

"_Okaerinasai_," sapa penjaga toko tersebut.

Minato segera melihat _name tag_ penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ah, iya, Rin-_san_," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko bernama Rin itu ramah.

"Ya, bisa tolong bantu pilihkan sebuah kalung yang cocok dan sesuai dengan gadis ini?" tanya Minato sambil merogoh smartphonenya. Dia membuka sebuah foto Kushina yang berada dalam galeri fotonya.

"Wah, pacar tuan? Cantik sekali. Saya tebak, pacar tuan orang yang feminin?" tanya Rin.

Muka Minato menunjukkan semburat merah tipis.

"Kau salah, Rin-_san_, dia orang yang sangat hiperaktif dan tomboy," jawab Minato.

"Oh, baiklah, coba saya carikan dulu sebentar," kata Rin sebelum bergegas mencarikan kalung yang tepat dengan wajah dan kepribadian Kushina.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan kalung ini, tuan?" tanya Rin sekembalinya dia ke hadapan Minato, sambil menggenggam sebuah kalung. Minato cukup terpana dengan kalung itu. Kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih, dengan bandulan sebuah lonceng berwarna violet bening yang kecil dan bola superkecil dalam lonceng tersebut yang terbuat dari emas putih.

"Ya, aku ambil ini," jawab Minato yakin. Lalu, dia segera melunasi kalung yang akan diberikannya pada Kushina itu. Setelah menenteng dua buah _paperbag_, dia rasa, hadiahnya untuk Kushina ini cukup. Dia kembali ke tempat parkir dan memasuki mobilnya. Melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah toko hadiah.

* * *

"Selesai," ucapnya bangga dengan senyum menawannya, melihat sebuah kotak yang berisi hadiah yang dibelinya tadi untuk Kushina. Kotak hadiah itu berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna violet yang menghiasinya. Di dalam kotak itu, berisi dress yang dibelinya untuk Kushina dan sebuah kotak kecil, yang tentunya berisi kalung. Di dalam kotak itu juga terselip sebuah kertas yang berisi pesannya untuk Kushina. Setidaknya, dia berharap agar hadiah yang diberikannya dapat mewakili kehadirannya pada hari ulang tahun Kushina.

* * *

9 Juli.

Besok hari ulang tahun Kushina, sekaligus hari keberangkatan Minato keluar negeri. Minato memuasi dirinya dengan terus mencuri pandang pada Kushina dari kejauhan. Ya, hari ini hari terakhir dia melihat Kushina secara langsung, sebelum pergi ke luar negeri dan baru bisa melihat Kushina lagi setelah kembali ke Jepang nanti.

Dan sore ini, dia pergi ke rumah Mikoto untuk menitipkan hadiah darinya untuk Kushina. Ketika dia menjelaskan bahwa dia akan berangkat besok pagi, Mikoto nampak sedikit terkejut. Sebelum pulang, Minato berpesan pada Mikoto untuk menjaga Kushina selama dia tidak berada di Jepang.

Malam ini, Minato hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya diam, menatap foto Kushina yang dijadikannya wallpaper smartphonenya. Malam ini, dia berniat begadang, menunggu hari berganti, khusus untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kushina.

Dan tak lama, alarm smartphonenya berbunyi. Ya, hari ini bukan lagi tanggal 9 Juli. Ini saat yang tepat untuknya mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Kushina. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Kushina. _Hontou ni aishiteru_," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, dia mengirimkan _voice note_ itu kepada kontak Kushina. Dia harap itu pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama diterima Kushina hari ini.

* * *

10 Juli.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur. Dan Kushina baru bangun dari tidurnya pada pukul 9 pagi. Ketika dia hendak mengecek pesan yang masuk ke smartphonenya, dia mendapati bahwa smartphonenya itu sedang _low battery_. Akhirnya, dengan nafas berat, dia mengecas smartphonenya dan meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia segera memilih baju yang tepat untuknya pergi ke acara makan siang yang dia adakan. Ya, hitung-hitung untuk mentraktir Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sebenarnya, dia juga ingin mengajak Minato, tapi karena hubungan mereka yang belum memulih, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia sudah hampir terlambat. Setelah memilih kaos berwarna putih dan sebuah celana jeans putih, dia segera mencabut smartphonenya dan memasukannya dalam tas selempang yang sudah disandangnya. Dia segera memakai _sneakers_ putihnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dia segera menuruni tangga sambil berlari.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ittekimasu!_" pamit Kushina sambil berteriak dan terus berlari ke garasi.

"_Itterashai,_ Kushina!" sahut Hashirama sambil berteriak tak kalah keras.

Kushina segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju restoran Ichiraku.

* * *

20 menit kemudian, Kushina tiba di restoran Ichiraku. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu masuk. Dia melihat Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sudah duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" kata Kushina dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ya sudah, duduk dulu, oh iya, _otanjoubi omedetou_, Kushina!" kata Mikoto dengan senyuman lembut.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Kushina!" kata Fugaku singkat.

"Terimakasih, Miko, Fugaku!" ucap Kushina girang. Hanya saja, dia merasa kebahagiaannya hari ini belum lengkap. Semuanya terasa tidak berarti tanpa Minato. Hah, dia tak mau lagi memikirkannya.

Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Mikoto. Mereka segera memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan makanan.

* * *

30 menit kemudian, mereka selesai menyantap semua hidangan yang mereka pesan.

"Ehem, Kushina, er.. Aku mau memberimu sesuatu," kata Mikoto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ada kebimbangan, iba, dan segala ekspresi yang bercampur, membuat perasaan Kushina jadi tidak enak.

Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah kotak biru muda dengan hiasan pita kepada Kushina.

"Apa ini? Tumben kamu kasih aku hadiah. Biasanya kan tidak pernah, haha," kata Kushina agak kikuk.

"Bukan dariku, bukan Fugaku juga. Lebih baik kamu buka sendiri," kata Mikoto masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kushina segera membuka kotak itu. Dia melihat dress yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan sebuah kotak kecil. Setelah itu, dia membuka kotak kecil tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah kalung emas. Kemudian, dia menemukan sehelai kertas yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar di dasar kotak. Kertas itu terlipat. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Segera saja dia membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu.

'_Otanjoubi omedetou, Kushina! Hontou ni aishiteru :) Dan terimakasih untuk semuanya. Selamat tinggal :)_

_Minato Namikaze :)'_

Pesan singkat Minato itu sukses membuat matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Terkejut karena ternyata semua hadiah ini merupakan pemberian Minato. Dan, yang membuatnya semakin bingung, apa maksud Minato dengan 'selamat tinggal'?

"Miko, apa maksudnya selamat tinggal?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang terus mengusik otaknya.

"Kushi, Minato.. Berangkat ke Paris siang ini untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana," kata Mikoto lirih. Kushina hanya diam tercengang mendengar kata-kata Mikoto. Dia seperti merasakan adanya petir yang menyambar-nyambar di siang bolong ini.

Dia segera merogoh ponsel dalam tas selempangnya. Dia langsung mendapati _notification_ yang berisi sangat banyak pesan singkat dan satu _voice note_.Dia segera membuka _voice note_ yang ternyata dari Minato. Tanpa lihat situasi dan tempatnya berada kini, dia segera mendengarkan _voice note_ itu. Suara Minato yang dia rindukan terdengar jelas.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Kushina. Hontou ni aishiteru_," ucapan Minato itu sukses membuat Kushina benar-benar tercengang sekarang.

"Miko, kamu tahu dia berangkat hari ini?" tanya Kushina tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"Maaf, Kushina. Aku tidak memberitahumu. Habisnya, Minato bilang, tidak perlu memberitahu kamu, karena kamu juga pasti tidak akan peduli," jawab Mikoto lirih.

"Dia bilang padamu, dia berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Kushina masih menunduk, menatap smartphonenya.

"Ya, pukul dua siang," gumam Mikoto yang sepertinya agak merasa bersalah. Melihat kondisi ini, Fugaku segera mengelus pelan pundak Mikoto.

"Aku duluan, masalah pembayaran semuanya, aku urus," kata Kushina seraya berdiri dan pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada dua sahabatnya yang masih duduk.

"Kamu lihat, betapa pedulinya dia terhadap kepergian Minato?" kata Mikoto kepada Fugaku dengan senyuman pahit.

"Ya, dia peduli. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu kejam untuknya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sekarang memang kejam rasanya, tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, semua ini tidak akan berakhir sia-sia," jawab Mikoto yakin.

* * *

Kini, Kushina sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju bandara. Setelah membayar semua biaya makan siang, dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Dan, di sinilah dia sekarang. Tempat parkir bandara yang sangat ramai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Waktu Kushina tidak banyak lagi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan luar negeri sambil menempelkan smartphonenya di telinganya. Ya, dia sedang berusaha menelpon Minato. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang berbunyi, 'maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi'.

Dia tak berhenti mencoba. Terus berharap Minato akan mengangkat teleponnya.

* * *

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ aku sedang di ruang tunggu bandara, sebentar lagi akan _take-off_ sepertinya," kata Minato.

"_Ya, hati-hati Minato! Kami akan merindukanmu!"_ jawab _Kaa-san_ Minato dari seberang sana.

"Tenang, _Kaa-san_, aku akan jaga diri kok, lagipula, ini tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa tahun saja," jawab Minato kalem.

"_Kau bilang beberapa tahun itu saja? Kamu tidak tahu berapa la-"_ ucapan Tsunade tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Jiraiya.

"_Diamlah sebentar, Tsunade! Minato, jangan buat ulah di sana, belajar yang benar! Asal kau tahu saja, semua ini memakan uang banyak! Awas saja kau berani menyia-nyiakan uangku! Kau kuhabisi saat kembali ke Jepang!"_ ucap Jiraiya memotong pembicaraan Tsunade.

"Iya, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_, jangan khawatir, sudah dulu ya, saat aku sampai, akan kuhubungi kalian," jawab Minato.

"_Baiklah, Minato,"_ jawab keduanya. Tak lama, hanya terdengar suara telepon putus. Minato segera menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya. Dia kembali mencari kontak Kushina dan berniat menelponnya. Namun, yang terdengar hanya 'maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi'.

Dia sempat bingung, siapa orang yang sedang Kushina telepon? Apa mungkin Mikoto?

Dan semua lamunannya buyar karena suara yang bersumber dari speaker kecil di ruang tunggu itu.

"_Untuk penumpang pesawat AB-341, silahkan segera berjalan memasuki pesawat lewat gerbang 3,"_ begitulah suara yang terdengar dari speaker tersebut. Minato segera menon-aktifkan smartphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia segera berdiri dan menarik koper di sebelahnya.

Dia segera berjalan menuju arah luar gerbang. Kemudian, nampak sebuah pesawat yang diyakininya sebagai pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Paris. Setelah memasuki pesawat itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang sesuai dengan nomor kursi yang tertera pada tiketnya, dia hanya memandang kosong pemandangan di luar jendela di sebelahnya.

"_Goodbye_, _Japan, _Kushina," gumamnya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Kushina masih terus berusaha dan usahanya tidak menemukan hasil. Sekarang, hanya terdengar suara operator 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area'.

Sungguh, dia tak tahu, tindakan macam apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Melihat peluangnya untuk bertemu Minato saat ini sudah hampir tidak ada, Kushina merasa ada air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Dia masih belum menyerah. Terus berdiri di depan layar monitor yang menunjukkan jadwal penerbangan dan kedatangan.

Tak lama, jam menunjukkan pukul dua. Kushina masih berusaha menghubungi Minato sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Layar monitor di depannya juga menunjukkan perubahan. Tertulis pesawat menuju Paris sudah _take-off_. Kushina merasa sebagian nyawanya ikut pergi melayang dengan lepas landasnya pesawat yang membawa Minato. Kini, bulir air mata itu tak mampu lagi ditahannya.

Merasa usahanya tidak mungkin lagi berhasil, dia menyerah. Menurunkan smartphone yang tadi menempel di telinganya dan segera membalikkan badannya. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Pikirannya keruh dan kacau. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin pergi ke Taman Konoha. Ke tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Minato.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Huah, selesai.. Aku paling susah bikin moment di chapter ini.. Susah banget malah.. Nah, review terus ya, karena review kalian dapat menambah semangat menulisku..

JAA, MINNA-SAN~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Halo~ Ini chapter 9! Huh, sedikit lagi menuju akhir! Tinggal countdown haha :D Oke, aku mau membalas satu review dulu ya..

**U.** **Icha-chan **: Terimakasih banyak reviewnya :D jangan panggil aku senpai, aku newbie disini.. Dan, kalau kamu kelas 6 SD, aku baru kelas 2 SMP alias kelas 8 :D Wah, sudah mau ujian dong? Good luck ujiannya :D Dan tenang saja, fic ini pasti aku selesaikan sampai tamat :D Baca dan review terus yaa :)

Nah, tidak bosan, aku meminta review kalian semua, karena review kalian dapat meningkatkan semangat menulisku :D Baiklah langsung sajaa

Dont like, Dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Selamat Tinggal, KSHS!

* * *

Sudah super banyak usaha yang Kushina lakukan agar dapat menghubungi Minato. Namun, segala hasilnya nihil. Mencoba mengirimi Minato pesan singkat, tidak pernah ada yang dibalas. Menelpon Minato, yang terdengar hanya 'maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area'. Dia sampai muak mendengar suara operator yang selalu terdengar ketika dia menelpon Minato.

Mencoba mengirimi Minato pesan dari _social media_, juga tidak pernah ada yang dibalas. Bahkan, kini melihat Minato sekedar _online _di _facebook_ saja tidak pernah. Bahkan,dilihat dari waktunya, _tweet_ terakhir Minato di _twitter_ adalah pada 9 Juli, malam hari. Sudah segala macam aplikasi _messanger_, dia gunakan untuk mengirimi Minato pesan, namun, semuanya tidak ada yang terkirim.

Akhirnya, Kushina bertanya pada Fugaku.

"Hei, Fugaku, kamu tahu kabar terbaru Minato?" tanya Kushina kepada Fugaku.

"Tahu kok, kenapa?" tanya Fugaku balik, berpura-pura bodoh.

"Eh, kok dia tidak pernah membalas pesanku dan mengangkat telponku? _Online _di _facebook_ dan nge_tweet_ juga sudah tidak pernah?" tanya Kushina semakin penasaran.

"Oh, dia sudah ganti nomor. Dan di Paris, dia sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Kudengar sih, tiada hari tanpa tugas," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Begitu," gumam Kushina pelan agak kecewa. "Nah, kamu punya nomor barunya?" tanya Kushina dengan mata agak berbinar-binar.

"Punya sih, hanya saja..." jawab Fugaku menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Kushina yang sudah teramat penasaran.

"Hanya saja, dia bilang, nomornya di Paris ini sangat _privacy_, yang tahu saja cuma aku dan orangtuanya. Dia bilang, tidak boleh memberikan nomor telponnya kepada siapapun, termasuk kau dan Miko," jawab Fugaku yang ajaibnya panjang lebar.

"Hei, Fugaku, ayolah, aku mohon, beritahu aku, ya? Nanti aku traktir makan ramen sepuasnya deh," tawar Kushina berusaha menyogok Fugaku.

Fugaku tampak berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada kekasihnya yang duduk di debelahnya, Mikoto, yang hanya diam saja.

"Karena rasa setiakawanku yang teramat tinggi, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku tidak bisa memberikan nomor Minato kepadamu, Kushina," jawab Fugaku sambil menutup matanya, seolah ucapannya tidak dapat lagi diganggu gugat.

"Ayolah, Fugaku, kuturuti semua keinginanmu dan Miko deh," tawar Kushina, masih belum menyerah.

"Serius?" tanya Fugaku pada Kushina. Kushina yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik, aku minta agar kau tidak lagi meminta nomor Minato padaku," jawab Fugaku enteng.

"Hei, itu tidak termasuk," kata Kushina.

"Hah, pokoknya, sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" jawab Fugaku tegas dan kemudian menarik tangan Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya diam untuk berjalan-jalan di luar kelas.

"Hei, kau tahu? _Acting_mu sangat bagus," puji Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

"Heh? Terimakasih banyak, Mikoto-_sama_," jawab Fugaku seolah memuji majikannya sendiri. Mikoto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Beritahu info ini pada Minato dulu," kata Mikoto seraya mengambil smartphone di kantung roknya. Ya, sebenarnya, dia juga tahu nomor Minato. Untuk mencegah Kushina agar mengetahui bahwa dia punya nomor Minato, dia mengganti nama Minato di kontaknya, menjadi Minako. Dan entahlah, sepertinya saat Kushina sedang meminjam smartphone Mikoto, entah memang Kushina tak mencari kontak Minato di handphone Mikoto atau tidak menyadari nama Minako.

* * *

Hampir satu tahun berlalu dari saat itu. Kushina masih terus berusaha mencari info tentang Minato. Namun, sepertinya segala usahanya sia-sia. Tidak ada satupun info mengenai Minato yang berhasil didapatkannya. Ujian Akhir Sekolah dan Ujian Nasional, semuanya sudah berhasil diluluskannya. Semua siswa seangkatannya juga lulus, tak ada satupun yang tertinggal.

Dan sekarang, seluruh siswa KSHS sedang berencana untuk mengadakan sebuah acara perpisahan. Mereka ingin acara yang _simple_ dan biasa saja. Tempat yang mereka pilih adalah auditorium KSHS. Setidaknya, acara perpisahan ini tidak mengundang orangtua. Ini hanya perpisahan siswa dan guru.

Sebagian siswa, bertugas sebagai panitia. Sebagian lagi, hanya pasif dan berniat menonton saja. Dan sebagiannya lagi, berniat mempersembahkan penampilan mereka pada acara perpisahan ini, termasuk Kushina.

Pada acara perpisahan yang diadakan Sabtu malam itu, dia berniat menyanyi dan memainkan gitar. Dia juga sudah mendaftarkan diri pada panitia, yang salah satunya adalah Fugaku. Dan untuk penampilannya ini, dia tidak main-main. Dia berlatih keras agar penampilannya maksimal dan _perfect_.

* * *

Sabtu malam.

Kushina sudah bersiap dengan dress putih hitam pemberian Minato. Tak lupa dengan kalung emas pemberian Minato juga. Dan tentu saja, jepit rambut emas yang lagi-lagi, pemberian Minato juga. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia memakai sepasang _wedges_ setinggi tujuh centimeter yang berwarna hitam. Dia tampil memukau malam ini. Sayang, tak ada Minato.

Malam ini, dia dijemput oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka akan berangkat bersama. Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Artinya, satu jam lagi, acara akan dimulai. Harusnya, sekarang ini Kushina sudah dijemput oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Sambil menunggu, dia kembali duduk di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ miliknya itu. Dia kembali mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang berada di dalam tas selempang kecil yang sudah disandangnya sekarang ini. Kembali menatap nanar wallpaper smartphonenya.

"Penyesalan itu, memang selalu datang terlambat. Ya kan, Minato?" gumamnya pelan.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, dia kan hanya sendirian dan hanya berbicara pada sebuah foto yang tak mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Andai saja, waktu itu aku tidak ragu dengan perasaanku. Andai saja, waktu itu aku memberanikan diri untuk menghubungimu terlebih dahulu. Andai saja, waktu itu aku tahu semuanya lebih cepat. Andai saja, waktu itu aku membuka smartphoneku lebih cepat. Andai saja, aku datang ke restoran tidak terlambat. Andai saja, aku tahu semuanya lebih awal. A-andai saja, a-aku bisa sampai ke bandara lebih cepat. A-andai saja, a-aku dapat menelponmu dan bukan suara operator sialan itu yang menjawabku," gumam Kushina dengan tatapan sendu ke arah wallpaper smartphonenya itu.

"Dan andai saja.." lirihnya terputus. "Malam itu, aku tak hanya diam. Andai saja aku tahu semua akan jadi begini, aku akan tetap menerimamu walaupun perasaanku masih ragu. Sungguh, aku menyesal, Minato," gumamnya dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan ibunya menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Kushina! Temanmu sudah datang!" teriak Mito dari luar kamar Kushina.

"Eh, iya, _Kaa-san_, sebentar!" sahutnya. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyandang tas gitarnya di belakang punggungnya.

Dia harap, penampilannya malam ini bisa memukau semua orang, dan tentunya, bisa membuat Minato bahagia, itupun jika Minato melihat penampilannya.

* * *

"Saya persembahkan, penampilan ke tiga dari siswa KSHS, Kushina Uzumaki!" panggil sang MC, Mikoto-yang memang terkenal berbakat dalam menjadi pembawa acara-dengan antusias, disambut riuh tepuk tangan seluruh orang yang berada di dalam auditorium itu.

Mikoto segera turun dari atas panggung, meninggalkan Kushina yang sudah duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi yang telah disediakan, dan sebuah _stand mic_ di hadapan Kushina.

"Sudah siap, Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto kepada Fugaku saat telah turun dari tangga dan duduk di bangku terdepan auditorium, di sebelah Fugaku.

"Siap," jawab Fugaku sambil memegang sebuah _handycam_ di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari atas panggung. Fugaku otomatis saja mulai merekam dan mengarahkan _handycam_nya ke arah Kushina, di tengah panggung.

"_Konbanwa, Minna-san!_ Malam ini, aku, Kushina Uzumaki, ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu," kata Kushina dari atas panggung. Tak lupa, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan lagu ini, secara khusus kupersembahkan kepada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berada di Paris. Kuharap, dia dapat melihat penampilanku saat ini, walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ya, aku harap, kalian semua, dan khususnya, dia yang aku rindukan dan sangat ingin kulihat saat ini, menikmati penampilanku," lanjut Kushina.

Kemudian, dia mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Mulai memainkan intro lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya. Dia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada lagu '_When You're Gone'. _

"_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry... And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.._" alunan suara merdu Kushina dan suara petikkan senar gitar itu memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.. Do you see how much I need you right now?_" nyanyinya terhenti, mengambil napas sebentar, sementara suara gitarnya terus mengalun.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK.. I miss you.._" Kushina memberi jeda sebentar.

"I've _never felt this way before.. Everything that I do, reminds me of you.. And the clothes you left they lie on my floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do.._" kini, Kushina bernyanyi sambil memejamkan tangannya, sementara jemari tangannya terus memetik senar gitar tersebut.

"_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.. Do you see how much I need you right now?_" dia memberi jeda lagi sebentar.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. And when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK.. I miss you__.. __We were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were,yeah.._" suara merdu itu terus mengalun dari bibirnya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya, membayangkan Minato dalam benaknya.

"_All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me.. Yeah.._" kali ini, emosinya membuncah dan tersampaikan lewat nyanyiannya.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.. When you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it OK.. I miss you.._" dia mengakhiri lagunya, diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh siswa dan guru-guru yang ada di auditorium itu.

Fugaku juga telah merekam semuanya dengan sempurna.

"_Arigatou, Minna-san!"_ ucap Kushina sambil membungkukan badannya, masih dihujain tepuk tangan semua orang. Kemudian, dia turun dari atas panggung sambil membawa gitarnya.

Mikoto segera naik kembali ke atas panggung, melanjutkan seluruh susunan acara sampai acara selesai.

* * *

"Terimakasih, tumpangannya, Fugaku, Mikoto," kata Kushina sebelum turun dari mobil Fugaku.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Kushina," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan, Fugaku hanya diam.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," kata Kushina sambil turun dari mobil tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Mobil itu langsung melaju, menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Malam yang melelahkan.. Tapi, aku senang sudah mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk Minato, walaupun dia tidak menyaksikannya," gumamnya pelan dengan senyum tipisnya. Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Miko? Sudah kamu pindahkan ke _CD_ itu?" tanya Fugaku pada kekasihnya, yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, selesai. Sudah beres, tinggal kita kirim saja deh," jawab Mikoto bangga, menatap _handycam_ yang digunakan Fugaku untuk merekam Kushina tadi, yang masih tersambung dengan kabel USB ke laptopny, yang di dalam laptopnya, sudah bersarang satu keping _CD_-yang tadinya kosong-yang sudah terisi dengan video penampilan Kushina tadi.

"Kuharap dia senang," kata Fugaku.

"Aku juga, mau kita kirim setelah pulang dari sini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, lagi pula, tempat pengiriman paket belum tutup kan?" tanya Fugaku balik. Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Belum kok. Ya sudah, aku bereskan dulu," kata Mikoto. Kemudian, dia mulai membereskan semua barang-barang yang memenuhi meja di depan mereka ini.

* * *

Suara nyanyian merdu dan petikkan gitar mengalun di dalam ruangan itu. Suara itu, bersumber dari speaker laptop yang sedang memutar sebuah _CD_. Pria yang sedang duduk di depan laptop itu, hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang terlihat sedang bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar dari layar laptopnya itu.

"-_I miss you..._" begitulah akhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu.

"_I miss you, too, _Kushina," ucap pemuda ini sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah layar laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba, suara _ringtone_ smartphonenya berdering, menginterupsi waktunya.

"_Minato, CDnya sudah sampai?_" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Sudah kok, Fugaku, terimakasih banyak ya, aku berhutang pada kalian berdua," jawab pemuda itu, Minato, sambil tersenyum.

"_Hn, sama-sama, Minato,_" jawab Fugaku dan kemudian, telponnya terputus.

Minato masih tersenyum menatap wallpaper laptopnya.

"Bersabarlah, Kushina. Aku pasti akan segera kembali ke Jepang," gumamnya masih tersenyum tipis. Dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas ke tempat tidur, masuk ke alam mimpi.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Selesai~ Yap, sekali lagi aku minta reviewnya :D Review kalian dapat meningkatkan semangat menulisku :) Baiklah..

JAA MINNA-SAN~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Halo~ Aduh, aku paling berat untuk update chapter ini... Selain chapter ini yang paling susah bikin momentnya, ini juga last chapter.. Yah, gak berasa tahu-tahu sudah 10 chapter saja :/ Baik, langsung saja..

Dont like, dont read!

* * *

**Wanna See You!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, Alur cepat, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Reunion!

* * *

"_Japan, tadaima_," ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari pesawatnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kemudian, dia berjalan masuk ke bangunan bandara, mengambil satu koper yang dimasukannya ke bagasi pesawat, dan segera keluar dari bangunan bandara setelah menemukan kopernya. Saat dia sedang berjalan sambil menarik kopernya dengan tangan kanannya dan menyandang sebuah tas ransel hitam di belakang punggungnya, dia merasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kirinya. Spontan saja, dia membalikkan badannya dan dia sangat terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Fugaku!" ujarnya agak terkejut.

"Wah, wah, Minato. Lama tak melihatmu, bagaimana di sana?" tanya Fugaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Lumayan, hanya saja sangat sibuk, ditambah lagi… Yah, kau tahu kan?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Minato itu sambil tersenyum miring ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ya, tidak ada Kushina, bukan?" tanya Mikoto dari arah belakang Fugaku. Sepertinya, dia baru saja keluar dari toilet dan kemudian menyusul Fugaku.

"Hei, Mikoto! Wah, si kecil Itachi, ya?" tanya Minato sambil mendekati Mikoto yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia sekitar dua tahun.

Kenapa Fugaku dan Mikoto kebetulan berada di bandara bersamaan dengan pulangnya Minato ke Jepang? Pasti tertebak, bukan? Karena, Minato meminta Fugaku menjemputnya.

"Yo! Langsung makan siang di Ichiraku saja?" tawar Fugaku.

"Baik, aku sudah sangat merindukan makanan Jepang!" sambut Minato mengiyakan penawaran Fugaku. Mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat parkir bandara. Setelah memasukkan semua barang bawaan Minato ke bagasi mobil, mereka semua langsung memasuki mobil, dan tak lama, mobil itu langsung melaju kencang.

* * *

"_Tadaima, Kaa-san, Tou-san_," teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumahnya itu.

"_Okaeri,_ Kushina," ucap kedua orangtua dari gadis yang bernama Kushina itu berbarengan.

Kushina segera berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya, menuju kamarnya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, dia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Tak lama, dia kembali berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk memanjakan diri sejenak.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Kini, dia telah mengenakan setelan piyama tidur. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah amplop putih yang berada di atas meja itu. Amplop itu berisi sebuah undangan reuni akbar Konoha Senior High School angkatan Kushina, angkatan lima belas. Dan kabarnya, biaya reuni ini ditanggung oleh Fugaku. Maklum, Fugaku merupakan penerus dari Uchiha Corp.

Setelah membaca tanggal yang tertera pada undangan itu, matanya sedikit membulat.

"10 Juli," gumamnya pelan. "Tepat empat tahun, eh, Minato?" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum pahit. Dengan diadakannya reuni itu, setidaknya Kushina punya harapan lebih untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok Minato Namikaze. Tapi, dia tidak yakin kalau Minato akan hadir pada acara itu.

Pasalnya, belum tentu Minato telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Paris dalam waktu tiga tahun saja. Kushina sendiri masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir. Dan kekhawatiran Kushina selanjutnya dan tentu saja yang paling membuat Kushina cemas adalah…

Minato sudah menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya di Paris.

Dia sangat takut apabila hal itu sungguh terjadi. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang lebih kejam dari penyiksaan batin selama tiga tahun lebih akibat penyesalan, adalah hal yang bersarang di otaknya itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia merasa aneh sekarang. Dia senang, tapi dia juga bimbang. Entahlah, saat ini dia hanya ingin menjemput mimpi.

* * *

"_Tadaima,_" teriak Minato saat memasuki rumahnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga rumah dengan cepat.

"_Okaeri_, Minato! Ya ampun, Minato! Bagaimana di sana? Kami merindukanmu, kau tahu?" sambut Tsunade sambil berlari mendekati putranya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_," jawab Minato sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Jiraiya muncul. Nampaknya, dia baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Minato, bagaimana di sana? Apa kau membuat ulah?" interogasi Jiraiya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Jiraiya? Minato kan baru pulang, sudah langsung diinterogasi," hardik Tsunade pada Jiraiya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok, _Kaa-san_. Baik-baik saja, _Tou-san_, aku tidak membuat ulah kok, serius," jawab Minato sambil menyengir.

"Bagus, berarti, kau siap bukan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Siap? Siap untuk apa?" tanya Minato polos.

"Siap untuk menerima tahta Presiden Direktur Namikaze Group, tentunya," jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

Minato hanya diam dengan mulut agak membuka. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ini.

"Ya, ku anggap iya. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, Minato, jadi, persiapkan dirimu!" kata Jiariya sambil berbalik, kembali menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Beristirahatlah, Minato, aku yakin kau lelah," kata Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Tentu, aku naik dulu, _Kaa-san_," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kopernya menaiki tangga.

"Oh iya, Minato, ada surat untukmu," kata Tsunade saat Minato masih menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_," jawab Minato.

Kamar yang sangat dia rindukan. Hampir empat tahun dia tidak menghuni kamar ini. Ternyata, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Semua barang di dalam kamar itu masih terletak persis seperti terakhir Minato melihatnya, empat tahun lalu.

Dia merapihkan barang-barangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya. Dia melihat sebuah amplop putih yang diyakininya sebagai undangan yang tadi dikatakan oleh ibunya. Dengan segera, dia mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

"10 Juli?" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tepat empat tahun dari saat itu?" gumamnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil smartphone yang dia letakkan di meja belajarnya itu. Dia segera mencari kontak Fugaku dan menelponnya.

"Fugaku," kata Minato langsung setelah nada sambungan berhenti.

"_Ada apa, Minato?_" tanya Fugaku langsung, dia tahu itu suara sahabatnya.

"Kata-kata Mikoto empat tahun lalu itu serius, ya?" tanya Minato.

"_Kata-katanya yang mana?_" tanya Fugaku balik.

"Kata-katanya yang mau mengadakan reuni itu," jawab Minato.

"_Tentu, asal kau tahu, Miko tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya,_" jawab Fugaku.

"Jadi yang mengadakan reuni ini kau dan Mikoto?" tanya Minato lagi.

"_Tentu. Dan kau tahu? Tujuan utama kami mengadakan reuni ini adalah untuk mempertemukanmu dan Kushina kembali,_" jawab Fugaku.

"Hei, kalau cuma mau mempertemukan kan gampang? Tinggal telpon Kushina, ajak bertemu di Taman Konoha, selesai bukan?" kata Minato.

"_Hei, kau seperti tidak kenal Miko saja, dia ingin pertemuan kalian tidak biasa-biasa saja,_" jawab Fugaku meyakinkan.

"_Dan kau tahu bukan? Dia maniak drama dan sinetron_," sambung Fugaku, tapi kali ini lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan.

"Tapi-" kata-kata Minato dipotong oleh Fugaku.

"_Sudahlah, terima beres saja, biarkan Miko jadi penulis s__k__enario disini,_" potong Fugaku.

"Terserah kalian saja," kata Minato pasrah sambil mengakhiri panggilannya pada Fugaku.

Setelah itu, Minato memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah dua puluh menit, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menghampiri kasur _king size_nya dan berniat untuk segera tidur.

* * *

10 Juli.

Hari dimana acara reuni angkatan lima belas Konoha Senior High School berlangsung. Acara memang diadakan hari Rabu, tetapi malam hari, sehingga, diharapkan seluruh alumni dapat hadir.

Sementara itu, Kushina sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Dia sudah bersiap dengan dress, kalung, dan jepit rambut, yang semuanya adalah pemberian Minato. Dia memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam tas yang berwarna putih yang ditentengnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia sudah memakai sepasang _wedges_ lima centimeter berwarna putih. Dia sangat cantik malam ini. Dia akan dijemput oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dan harapannya, dia akan bertemu dengan Minato malam ini.

* * *

Minato sengaja pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Ya, selama satu bulan beradaptasi di perusahaan yang kini berada di bawah pengelolaannya, dia sudah mulai bisa terbiasa dengan kondisi perusahaan itu.

Dan sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam petang dan Minato sudah tiba di rumahnya. Biasanya, dia baru akan tiba di rumah pukul delapan malam. Ya, baginya, ini malam yang begitu spesial. Malam ini adalah malam yang akan kembali mempertemukannya dengan Kushina.

Setibanya di rumah, dia segera mandi dan besiap-siap. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana panjang hitam. Ya, tentunya ini adalah malam reuni yang cukup formal. Dan dia juga yakin, teman-teman alumninya yang juga berprofesi sebagai eksekutif muda akan menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengannya.

Tak lupa, dia memasukkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah ke dalam saku jasnya. Ya, Minato sudah siap. Dia juga sudah yakin.

* * *

Kushina sudah tiba di tempat parkir hotel, tepatnya mereka menyewa _ballroom _untuk tempat reuni mereka. Tentunya bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto ditambah si kecil Itachi. Setelah Fugaku memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka semua segera masuk ke ruangan _ballroom_ yang berada di dalam Hotel Konoha itu.

Saat memasuki ruang _ballroom _itu, ternyata suasana sudah cukup ramai. Mikoto tersenyum puas. Ternyata, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa sebagian besar teman-teman alumninya datang ke acara ini. Dilihat-lihat lebih jeli, sudah ada yang menggendong anak seperti Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ada juga yang sudah memiliki gandengan. Ya, Kushina sedikit iri melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Sekedar info, Miko dipercaya juga sebagai MC acara ini. Tentunya, Miko sudah menyiapkan 'tontonan' gratis untuk semua teman-teman alumninya malam ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Acara sudah siap untuk dimulai. Semua orang bebas berkeliaran di dalam _ballroom _itu, namun, Kushina hanya memilih diam saja di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tiba-tiba, suara Mikoto terdengar dari atas panggung.

"_Konbanwa, Minna-san!_ Selamat datang di acara reuni angkatan lima belas Konoha Senior High School malam ini," ucap Mikoto yang disambut meriah oleh seluruh orang yang berada di dalam _ballroom_ itu. Kushina tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sambutan Mikoto dan segala macamnya, dia hanya sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya. Dia takut semua yang dia bayangkan akan benar-benar terjadi. Lagi pula, sedari tadi dia tidak melihat batang hidung Minato sama sekali. Dia hampir putus asa.

* * *

"Hah, sampai juga, jalanan macet sekali malam ini," keluh Minato yang baru saja memasuki ruang _ballroom_. Dia hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari mendengarkan kata-kata Mikoto dari atas panggung. Tiba-tiba, kalimat Mikoto yang satu ini mampu membuatnya tersadar.

"Nah, sekian lama kita semua lulus dari KSHS, siapa yang masih _single_?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada setengah mengejek dan setengah menggoda.

Minato refleks saja mengangkat tangannya. Dan dia lihat, ada satu tangan lain yang teracung selain tangannya. Ya, hatinya cukup yakin kalau itu tangan Kushina.

"Bisa tolong maju ke depan?" pinta Mikoto dari atas panggung.

Minato sedikit mendecih. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Miko?" desis Minato saat berjalan menuju panggung. Minato berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Mikoto menyeringai iblis walau hanya sekilas.

"Ya, kita sambut, dua orang teman kita yang masih _single_!" kata Mikoto yang sebenarnya sedikit berlebihan, tetapi diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dan antusias dari seluruh orang yang ada.

Nampak Kushina dan Minato menaiki panggung agak canggung dan wajah persis kepiting rebus.

"Ya, teman-temanku, pertama, Kushina Uzumaki, mengapa hingga saat ini kau masih _single_?" tanya Mikoto. Ya, sebenarnya, Mikoto juga tahu penyebabnya. Tapi, mempermalukan Kushina itu adalah kesempatan langka, menurutnya.

"Err... Karena, umm... Karena, a-aku masih me-menunggu seseorang kembali," kata Kushina sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. 'Awas kau habis ini, Miko!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Nah, Minato Namikaze, mengapa sampai saat ini kau juga masih _single_?" tanya Mikoto, menoleh pada Minato. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Mikoto menyenggol Minato sekilas.

"Err... Karena... Um... Karena, aku.. Aku mau menunggu saat yang tepat untuk ini," kata Minato dengan muka memerah.

"Ehem, Kushina Uzumaki, _will you marry me_?" tanya Minato sambil merogoh kotak kecil yang disimpannya di saku jasnya. Kemudian, menatap mata violet dihadapannya. Kini, manik violet itu membulat karena terkejut.

"Mi-minato," Kushina tampak tergagap. Keduanya begitu gugup saat ini. Tiba-tiba, Kushina memeluk Minato dengan sangat erat.

"He-hei, Kushina! Aku memintamu menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan memelukku," kata Minato dengan muka merah padam.

"Apakah kau tak mengerti apa artinya ini, -ttebane?!" ucap Kushina sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minato dan Mikoto hanya terkekeh pelan, sementara semua orang yang berada di sana hanya bersiul mengejek sambil berteriak-teriak. Tanpa sadar, Fugaku sudah memotret moment bahagia ini dengan kameranya.

Tak lama, pelukan mereka terlepas. Wajah keduanya sangat merah. Kemudian, Minato memakaikan cincin yang dibawanya itu pada jari manis tangan kanan Kushina. Malam panjang ini, akan terus berlanjut.

* * *

"Minato, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku masih _single_ dan sengaja membawa cincin itu?" tanya Kushina saat berada di dalam mobil hanya berdua dengan Minato.

"Karena.. Er.. " ucap Minato agak gugup. Dia mulai menceritakan semua rencana Mikoto, dia, dan Fugaku.

"Jadi semua ini telah direncanakan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, begitulah. Hanya demi membuatmu sadar akan perasaanmu," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hah, kalian tega sekali padaku! Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa sedih dan terpukulnya diriku saat aku tahu kau pergi ke Paris!" kata Kushina sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Kushina, ini kan demi kebaikan kita juga," jawab Minato sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Kushina tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Mau pergi ke padang rumput empat tahun lalu?" tawar Minato.

"Mau!" jawab Kushina riang. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan malam ini hanya berdua. Tentu dengan aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari keduanya. Dan tentunya, setibanya mereka di padang rumput itu, Minato harus segera menelpon keluarga Uchiha, berterimakasih atas semua skenario yang dibuat Mikoto selama empat tahun ini.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

"Wah! Dulu _Kaa-chan_ cantik sekali!" ujar seorang anak dengan sangat riang.

"Hehe, jadi sekarang _Kaa-chan _tidak cantik lagi nih?" goda ibu dari anak itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak kok, _Kaa-chan_ sekarang tambah cantik!" ucap anaknya sambil tertawa girang. Kemudian, setelah tawanya terhenti, anak itu kembali membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman album foto milik kedua orangtuanya. Di sana terlihat foto saat lamaran di atas panggung reuni terjadi. Ada juga foto _pre-wedding_ mereka. Tiba-tiba, muncul suara dari ruang tamu.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak seorang pria yang baru memasuki rumah keluarga kecil Namikaze ini.

"Wah! _Tou-chan_ sudah pulang!" kata anak tadi sambil melepaskan album foto itu dan melompat turun dari sofa ruang keluarga. Kemudian, dia berlari ke arah ayahnya yang mulai memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Wah, Naruto! Sudah mandi?" tanya pria itu sambil menggendong anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Anak itu sungguh mirip dengannya. Seperti duplikatnya saja. Mungkin, yang membedakan hanya tiga goresan yang ada di kedua belah pipi anak itu.

"Sudah dong, _Tou-chan_!" jawab anak itu sambil menyengir.

"Bagaimana, Minato? _Meeting_nya lancar?" tanya wanita itu kepada suaminya yang dipanggil Minato tadi.

"Oh, semuanya lancar Kushina, bahkan kami mendapat proyek baru lagi," jelas Minato kepada istrinya, Kushina.

"Wah, baguslah," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, sudah menelpon Fugaku?" tanya Minato.

"Sudah kok, dia bilang, keluarganya akan datang pukul tujuh malam nanti," kata Kushina.

"Wah, berarti sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku mandi dulu," kata Minato sambil kemudian berlalu menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Kushina segera membukakan pintu rumah mereka. Dilihatnya, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan kedua anak mereka, Itachi yang sudah berusia sekitar delapan tahun dan Sasuke yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto, usianya sekitar lima tahun.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang," sambut Kushina lembut.

"Hehe, maaf kami datang lebih cepat," kata Mikoto sambil menyengir. Ibu berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini-seumuran dengan Kushina-bersama keluarganya datang untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Minato. Ya, dalam rangka ulang tahun Minato yang ke dua puluh sembilan tahun.

"Oh iya, mana Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dia sedang mandi, baru saja pulang. Sebentar lagi juga selesai," jawab Kushina.

"Halo semuanya," kata Minato dari belakang Kushina.

"Hei, _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Minato!" kata Mikoto.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Minato," kata Fugaku datar.

"Wah, terimakasih semuanya, lebih baik kalian masuk, di luar kan sangat dingin," kata Minato.

"Eh, iya, aku lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk, hehe," kata Kushina sambil menyengir. Walaupun sudah menjadi seorang ibu, sifatnya yang sedikit pelupa tidak benar-benar menghilang. Kemudian, mereka semua masuk dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Mereka menyantap hidangan makan malam itu sambil bercengkrama dan berbincang-bincang.

OWARI

* * *

A/N : Huwaa.. Malam ini tamat sudah.. Yah, cukup lega sih karena berhasil menamatkan sebuah fic gaje yang awalnya cuma percobaan tapi serius dikerjakan juga. Terimakasih buat semua pembaca, baik yang silent readers atau yang mereview juga, yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal hingga chapter terakhir ini. Maaf jika fic ini dari awal hingga akhir mengecewakan :/ Dan aku harap, untuk chapter ini, tetap saja aku masih meminta saran dan kritik lewat review. Yah, agar di fic selanjutnya aku dapat memperbaiki kebiasaan buruk menulisku yang hanya para readers yang tahu mungkin :)

Sekedar info, aku sedang berusaha membuat fic kedua. Untuk judul, aku rasa masih rahasia ;) Yah, ditunggu saja, karena aku tinggal mengatur alurnya saja.

Baiklah, for last..

JAA MINNA-SAN~


End file.
